After Dark
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai discovers a different side to the capitol city and decides to explore.
1. Chapter 1

**After Dark**

Inspired by 'Dear Darkness' by P.J. Harvey

"Dear Darkness, won't you cover, cover me again? Dear Darkness, dear, I've been your friend for many years. Won't you do this for me, Dearest Darkness, and cover me from the sun?"

Prologue

She felt almost guilty loving the night as much as she did. She belonged to the Fire Nation, a country of people who created and manipulated flames and worshiped Agni, the god of the sun. Darkness wasn't a big hit there. But she wasn't a typical Fire Nation girl. The older she got, the more Mai understood that fact.

The night hid so much and allowed Mai freedoms that the glaring light of day often denied her. She could smile at thoughts of Zuko as she walked beside her mother in the fading evening light. She could frown angrily when her father said something completely insensitive like, "Haven't you gotten over that traitor yet?" or "Why can't you be like my friends' daughters?" as he dragged an unwilling Mai off to another dinner party where eligible boys would be in abundance. When she lay in her bed, a veil of blackness surrounding everything, she could allow scalding tears to flow as thoughts of Zuko alone in the wide world, hurt and abandoned feeling with no way home invaded her mind. Even if her mother came into her room unbidden, the darkness gave Mai just enough time to compose herself and reposition the mask of blasé boredom that she wore like a tight fitting second skin. She could giggle softly at something without having to cover her mouth to disguise the noise. No one would hear her. Everyone was asleep in the dark house, unaware and unknowing. Mai loved the night. She loved the darkness. Right now, it was her only true friend.

Part 1

Mai crossed her arms and tucked her hands inside her voluminous red sleeves. Sighing loudly she watched from a corner of the shop as her mother sorted through bolts of fabric.

"I like _these_ two," she told the shopkeeper. "I'm using the material for baby clothes. I have an excellent seamstress who makes all the latest fashions."

"You don't say," the middle-aged man replied with a phony smile as he lifted the heavy bolts and placed them on the wide table for cutting. "How much would you like of each?"

"Hmm, Mai, what do you think?"

"Don't know, don't care," she shrugged and turned away from her mother, looking out the slightly smudged window instead.

That brought a genuine smile to the man's face. He waited for a reply.

"Goodness, Mai. You could show an interest in something. Hmmm, I'll take three yards of each."

She placed her hands proudly across her burgeoning belly and watched as the man cut the cloth. He packaged it neatly and handed it to Mai's mother.

"Three crown pieces," he demanded rather bluntly.

The woman fished in her small silk bag for the money and deposited it on the counter. The shopkeeper scooped it up and placed it in a sturdy metal box that he kept on a nearby shelf.

"Come along, Mai. We've got a lot more shops to visit."

"I can't tell you how excited I am," she said flatly and glanced over at the man.

He winked at her. Mai gave him a glare and the man's face became suddenly very businesslike. A servant waited outside and Mai's mother dumped the packages into her waiting arms. Following a few steps behind, Mai looked around, trying to find something of more interest than cloth and baby toys and clothing for pregnant women.

"Masami, how are you?" one of her mother's acquaintances asked as she walked by with her own servant in tow. "You look wonderful."

Mai's mother stopped to talk. She pushed aside her outer tunic and placed her hands on her belly once again, making sure that the woman, Keiko was her name, couldn't help but see she was almost ready to give birth.

"I'm well, very excited about the birth. We're hoping it's a boy."

Mai stiffened beside her mother and set her jaw rigidly.

"Agni forbid you should have another girl," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Mai?" Keiko asked.

"No," the girl replied a bit sullenly.

"Have you found a young man for her yet?" she asked Masami. "Her thirteenth birthday was what, three months ago?"

"Yes, I mean yes about the birthday. We're still looking for the perfect man for Mai. You can't be too choosy, you know."

Keiko dropped her voice to a whisper. "I know she was disappointed when 'you know who' got 'sent away'. But she should be over that by now. That was a year ago."

"Oh, no; he was nothing to her."

"Really? That's not what I heard. Anyway, I suppose with that put upon expression she always wears, it's no wonder she can't find a boy." Turning to Mai she said, "Men like it when their women smile and act happy, dear. Perhaps if you tried smiling a little more often the boys wouldn't be so turned off."

Masami fumed but said nothing. Mai latched onto the word 'act'. Their whole lives were acts, these noblewomen, acts performed for the sake of duty and propriety and fitting in and moving up. She looked at Keiko and then flashed a horrible wolfshark smile that made the woman shudder.

"Not like that; not ever like that. Your aim isn't to terrify the young men, Mai. I'd best be going now. I've got lots more shopping to do. You must come over for tea soon, Masami, perhaps after the baby arrives."

She gave Mai's mother a sympathetic look and then moved briskly past Mai, shuddering again. Masami turned on her daughter as soon as Keiko was out of earshot.

"Do you have to humiliate me in front of my friends, Mai? Couldn't you have smiled normally, like a girl instead of like some beast?"

"She's not your friend," Mai replied. She pulled out a shuriken and began spinning it around with her fingers.

"Put that away," Masami ordered. "What is the appeal of those horrible things anyway?"

Mai didn't reply. She thought about friends instead. She didn't really have any now. Ty Lee, a girl she had gone to school with and Princess Azula's other recruit, was the closest thing to one in her life. Her relationship with the princess herself was difficult to describe. There was little warmth between them, little camaraderie. Azula treated both her and Ty Lee more like army personnel than people she cared about. Then again, Mai was pretty certain that Azula didn't care about anybody. Zuko, the banished prince and Azula's older brother, had been a friend. He showed Mai kindness. He was interested in her knife throwing. They could sit quietly together and not feel ill at ease. She comforted him when his mother vanished. They held hands secretly and Zuko had dared to kiss her on the cheek. Even a year later, she missed him, so much that her chest ached whenever he came to mind. No arrogant, stupid and self centered son of some noble couple could compete with that.

She trudged forward without really looking and almost bumped into her mother when the woman stopped suddenly. They were outside a tea shop; The Gold Dragon.

"I need to get off my feet for a few minutes. Let's get some tea and maybe some of those wonderful almond cookies."

"Fine," Mai agreed.

The servant stayed outside with the packages, sitting on a bench under a tree. The hostess led Mai and Masami through the elegant shop to a table for two in an out of the way alcove. The teenager looked around with a bored expression at the varied dragon motifs in red, black and gold that decorated the shop. The tea pots and cups and even the trays had dragons painted on them.

"We'd like jasmine tea and almond cookies," Masami told the waiter.

He brought it quickly and Mai poured the tea for her mother. Nibbling on a cookie, she let her mind wander while Masami chatted about diapers and rattles and bassinets and baby blankets. Mai had been an only child for thirteen years now and wasn't looking forward to a wailing infant disturbing her sleep and throwing up all over everything. At least her parents would be occupied with the little brat. Maybe they would forget about setting her up with some dumb boy for awhile.

Half an hour later they were walking along the clean and orderly stone streets. They entered a book store; at least there might be something interesting there. She prowled the shelves looking at plays and poetry along with humorous and slightly raunchy stories.

"I don't think your mother would approve," the storekeeper admonished Mai.

The girl blushed and put the book back on the shelf. She wanted to read more but as usual anything fun was forbidden.

"Mai, look at this adorable book of children's rhymes," Masami called.

"Great," she said after giving the book a cursory glance. "I'm sure my _brother_ will love it."

Wandering out again, Mai watched as a pair of older girls, probably about sixteen, walked down an alleyway beside the shop. They were giggling loudly and talking about meeting some boys. Intrigued, Mai followed. The alley led to another street and what seemed like another world. It was a part of the capitol city Mai didn't know existed. Crowds of people, definitely not nobles, shopped, ate, fought, talked and loved, and all out in the open for everyone else to see. She spotted gaming houses and brothels and taverns. Perhaps the people were loud and crass but at least they were more interesting than her mother's acquaintances. Leaving reluctantly, Mai made up her mind to return.

* * *

A/N: That song made me think of Mai wandering the city at night, checking out the seedier side of life all without anyone's knowledge, with the dark protecting her. I couldn't get the idea out of my head and so here we are with another story.

Hope you find the idea as interesting as I do and thanks for giving the story a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Dark**

_Part 2_

It was more than a week before Mai worked up the courage to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night and return to that_ other_ part of Capitol City. She had purposely napped during the day, feigning illness. Her mother left her alone. She was busy having the servants put the finishing touches on the nursery anyway and was just as happy _not _to have Mai's lack of enthusiasm dampen her own excitement.

At dinnertime, Masami called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Come on, Mai. You need to eat something. I don't want you wasting away up there in your room."

Mai yawned and stood up, straightening her slightly wrinkled outer tunic and running fingers through her loose pieces of hair. Normally very particular about her grooming, she couldn't be bothered to redo her hair completely just to sit at the dinner table with her parents.

She glided down the stairs with feline grace and sat down in between Masami and her father, Sen. They looked at her briefly before resuming their conversation about the nursery. Mai yawned again. She silently wished that the kid would arrive and get it over with.

Two servants brought in steaming hot serving bowls and ladled out rice and stew to everyone. A teapot already sat on the table and Mai reached across to get it.

"Sit down, Mai. The girl will get that for you," Masami said sternly.

Mai sat making sure to roll her eyes at the stupidity of waiting for a servant when she could do it herself much more quickly.

"Servants are here to _serve_ us, dear. You should know that by now."

"Whatever," she said in her raspy voice.

Both Sen and Masami shook their heads, exchanging a look that Mai could read quite well. They didn't know what to do with her.

'Here's an idea,' Mai thought. "Leave me alone.'

"Are you going to visit Princess Azula tomorrow, Mai? It's been a few days since you were there. You need to maintain that connection with her. She's a very important young lady."

"And so much fun," Mai retorted sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter if she's fun or not; she's the princess, daughter of our Fire Lord. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that she chose you as a friend?"

"I've heard," the girl replied.

"Then pay her a visit."

"Fine," Mai said as she looked down at her rice.

She held her chopsticks very still over her bowl and then carefully picked up a single grain of rice. Feeling smug, she popped it into her mouth and then picked up another. Her appetite was now piqued and she dug into her stew like a growing teenage girl. When she was finished she looked up. Her parents were talking about the baby again.

Bored, Mai sipped her tea and waited for dessert to arrive. Another servant brought in a tray of colorful fruits. They looked beautiful spread out on the red platter, almost too pretty to eat. But Mai chose a chunk of maroon colored star fruit and a wedge of red fire fruit. They were sweet in her mouth and she savored the delicious tastes before excusing herself.

"I'm very tired," she announced.

"You may go to your room then. I want you fresh for your visit to the palace tomorrow."

Mai hid a smirk with her hand. She wanted to be fresh for something else.

* * *

Mai passed the time reading, sharpening her ever growing collection of knives and other bladed weapons, and taking cat naps. She listened to all the activity in the house and was aware when it finally ceased. At last, everyone had gone to bed. She looked out her bedroom window at the angry looking night sky. A half moon peeked from behind heavy clouds now and again, but for the most part it was very dark.

Mai strapped on her ankle holsters and inserted the five knives that each carried. Next she put on her wrist holsters with their deadly little darts. She then changed out of her red clothing, reaching into the wardrobe for the outfit she had assembled days before. It was completely black, from inner tunic to outer tunic to leggings to cloak. Mai felt a bit silly, like she was pretending to be a spy infiltrating an enemy camp or something. Then again, she _was_ going into unknown territory. She didn't want to stand out in bright colors and she didn't want to be defenseless.

Her thick black hair hung loosely down her back and she tucked it behind her ears. Mai sat stiffly on the edge of her bed and waited for another half an hour before leaving. Taking once last look out her shuttered window, she breathed in deeply and stepped out onto the narrow window ledge.

Lithely she climbed out onto the red tile roof. Her soft black boots did not make a sound. Mai eased herself downwards, grabbed hold of the gold colored overhang and jump down onto the staircase that graced the front of her family's large house. She was grateful now for all the martial arts training she had received in school. Moving gracefully and silently was just a natural part of who she was.

Tucking herself into the side of the stairs she observed her surroundings. The clean and orderly stone road that ran in front of the house was completely deserted. The street lamps were lit and created shadows that loomed across the street. There were four guards on duty outside the palace gates, but Mai could get around them no problem. She darted to the opposite side of the street and then ducked down a narrow roadway. She crisscrossed her way across the capitol until she reached the alley beside the bookstore that she had first discovered days earlier.

Along the way, she got to see the capitol city at night. It was actually quite beautiful. The white of the buildings stood out in stark relief against the darkness. Occasionally a lamp burned inside a house. Perhaps someone was doing some late night reading, Mai thought, or tending to a sick child. As she moved Mai also thought about what her parents would do if they discovered her little foray into the night.

"Hmph, they would probably send me away somewhere or lock me in a room with no windows. I'll run away if they try….go search for Zuko."

That idea both thrilled and terrified her. She imagined wandering around the Earth Kingdom on her own, penniless and ignorant, trying to find food and shelter all while searching for a banished Fire Nation prince who traveled by _ship_. That would be some difficult task. Mai pushed aside thoughts of Zuko. They hurt too much and she needed to be alert.

She walked down the alleyway and stopped when she reached the opposite end. It hadn't been a dream the other day. Everything was still there. Timidly, she stepped out into the street and was immediately jostled by a couple of young men. She bit her tongue and continued walking, ready to use a knife if the need arose.

As she continued, taking her time and taking in the varied sights, a wonderful smell hit her nostrils. Someone was cooking outside. Her stomach growled despite the good dinner she had eaten. Inside her cloak was a tiny pocket. She had put two gold coins there, all the money she had. Deciding to live a little, Mai approached the stall where a man and woman, both of middle age, roasted various meats, coating the pieces with spicy sauces and serving them with vegetables and rice on the side. They were spiced as well. Mai licked her lips and thought for another minute.

"Buy something or get lost, princess," the woman snarled. "You're in the way just standing there."

"I, um, how much?"

"Whaddya got?" she asked and elbowed the man in the ribs.

He snickered and looked Mai up and down.

"You're new. If you're looking to make money, go see Chika. She's across the street. Pretty young girls are always welcome."

Mai swallowed hard but ignored the comment.

"Give me some of that," the girl said, pointing to a delicious looking piece of chickenpork.

The woman hacked off a slice, scooped up some rice and vegetables and handed it to Mai inside a tightly woven little basket.

"What about chopsticks?" Mai asked as she reached inside her cloak for a gold coin.

The woman let out a loud whoop and then picked a piece of meat out from between her teeth.

"You want chopsticks, bring your own. People around here eat with their fingers. Who do you think you are, missy?"

Mai gave the woman a haughty glare but kept quiet.

"What are you waiting for?" the woman asked.

"My change," Mai replied. "This can't cost a gold coin."

"You gave it to me. Must be you think the meal is worth it."

Mai sized the situation up. She put the basket down on the small table and looked casually down at her nails. Then so swiftly that neither man nor woman saw it coming, whipped out two blades and pinned both to the wall behind them.

"I'll take my change," Mai stated again.

"Sure," the man replied. "Just, uh, take these knives away."

She removed his and watched as he fished out some coins for her. When she had her money, Mai retrieved the other knife and then put them both back in place. She grabbed hold of her basket once again and took a bite of the meat. Mai daintily licked her fingers clean then wiped them off on the thigh of her leggings.

"Not bad," she remarked and walked off down the street.

The couple stared after her retreating form.

* * *

It wasn't large, this part of the capitol city. In fact, from what Mai could see, it was only two streets wide. Despite its narrowness, the area was packed with people and it was difficult to move without bumping shoulders or hips with someone else.

Mai actually stood out from the crowd because of her black clothing and pale, unpainted face. The women mainly wore bright reds or loud pinks and cheap, tacky jewelry dangled from ears and wrists and hung down between flaunted breasts. Their makeup was almost garish; nails were blood red while cheeks were rouged to within an inch of their lives. Lips were glossy and painted varying shades of red. Their eyes were all lined heavily with kohl. Mai felt as though she had been dropped into the middle of some theatrical performance where exaggerated makeup was the norm.

For their part, the men, if they were well proportioned, wore sleeveless tunics in reds and golds that flattered their muscular arms and were cut deeply to reveal firm chests. Some had rings in one ear and many wore chains around their necks as well. Loose fitting pants, again usually red, tied with a drawstring and comfortable boots completed their look. Those men a little older or perhaps a little less muscled wore tunics with sleeves instead, but stuck with the same type of loose pant.

The street Mai walked down was jammed on both sides with stalls selling virtually everything, from crudely carved likenesses of Fire Lord Ozai to jewelry, from clothing to books containing lusty tales and drawings. There were musicians playing jaunty tunes (Mai wondered why the only music she ever heard sounded more like something suitable for a funeral), jugglers, groups of actors performing scenes from famous plays (she stopped to watch 'Love among the Dragons' for a few minutes) and always women standing around as if waiting for someone to talk to them. Sometimes the women were not alone. Sometimes a man was leaning in close and the woman was giggling while her eyes betrayed another kind of feeling, something far from amusement. Mai had more than a good idea of what they were and what the men were saying. She was both repulsed and fascinated.

The closest Mai had ever come to so much activity in one place was the annual Fire Festival. Her parents took her every year, more because it was patriotic than because they enjoyed it. That was where she developed her fondness for fire flakes. And she had some good memories of the festival as well; watching puppet shows with her father while her mother chatted with other women of the noble class and eating fire gummies while fireworks exploded in the night sky.

What fascinated Mai most in this underbelly of the city were the gaming tables set up outside large gaming houses. Men and a few women tossed dice, betting on what would come up and mostly losing. It was addictive to watch and she bet even more addictive to play. One man had a table set up with the classic shell game and still another a game in which the player tossed a small ball and tried to knock a pile of apples down.

Mai paid and won that game twice in succession, more than doubling her money. The young, black haired man gave her a narrow eyed glare when she wanted to play again. Figuring she should leave with her winnings before he called on some of his friends, Mai wandered toward the end of the street. A large group of men was gathered around and looking at _something _intently. Their broad backs and greater height blocked the girl's view but she recognized the familiar noise of knives hitting wood and her pulse quickened. Mai skirted around the edge of the crowd and saw two men tossing well crafted blades at a painted target. They were good but nowhere near as good as she was. The first man to miss the bull's eye lost while the other won a handful of coins that sparkled on a narrow table. When they finished, Mai forced her way forward, feeling strange among the mostly burly men.

"I'd like to try," she announced firmly.

The runner of the competition sized her up and shook his head.

"What's the point? You've got no chance."

"I have the money and I'd like to try. What's it to you?" she retorted.

"Oh, ho, we've got a spunky one here, men. Should I let her try?"

A chorus of 'sures' and 'why nots?" came back to him and he shrugged, then gave Mai a nod.

"Do you have your own knife, little girl?" he asked with a wink. "Or do you need to borrow one?"

"I have my own. And let's move that target back. It's too close."

The men roared with laughter. Dutifully the middle aged man with a pony tail and short beard repositioned the target. He looked around for another player.

"Who's going to throw with her?" he asked. "Come one….little girl wants to play."

A young man, probably about eighteen, finally came forward. He looked Mai up and down. She felt as though he were undressing her with his mind. Twisting her thin lips into a scowl, she glared at him icily with gold eyes until he turned red.

"Ladies first," she sneered.

Mai chose a short, sharp blade, and shifted its weight in her palm before settling on a grip. She took a quick look at the target and then threw. It landed dead centre and the men gaped. An hour later, she had quite a sum of money. Each man believed he could beat her with ease then stumbled away surprised and angry when his coins disappeared into her pocket.

"I'm done for the night," the game runner said. "You've driven everyone away. Where did you learn to do that anyway?"

"I have a lot of free time," Mai shrugged. "And I'm bored during most of it."

She gave the man a nod and walked back in the direction of the alley she had come down originally. Activity seemed to be winding down a bit. Most people were either exhausted or too drunk to do much else other than bump into people and stands. Mai was tired too and stifled yawns behind her hand as she walked. While passing the building where Chika worked, she saw a different kind of man walk out of a side door and pull up his own hood. Curious, Mai followed close behind the man and was surprised to see him head up the alleyway that led to the 'proper' part of the capitol city. Once back in the meticulously swept, quiet streets, he pushed back his hood. Mai saw a perfect topknot and handsome, even features. She continued to follow, staying in the shadows and far enough behind that he couldn't hear her.

When he entered a lovely home close to her own, her eyes widened.

"That's the Ibaraki house," Mai whispered to herself. "He's one of Father's best friends."

She stood and looked at the clean white stone home for a few minutes before scurrying off to her own. She climbed into her window and pulled off her dark clothing, slipping on a nightgown and climbing into bed. A mixture of fatigue, adrenaline and shock left her tossing and turning, slipping in and out of sleep until almost sunrise. Finally she fell into a sound sleep. The sound of her mother calling her down to breakfast startled her out of her slumber.

Sleepy eyed, she washed and dressed then walked down the stairs, back into boredom and propriety. Or maybe the noble class wasn't quite so proper after all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to anyone out there reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Dark**

_Part 3_

The palace garden at noon time was filled with bright sunlight and Mai let her eyes drift shut in an attempt to block it out. She was sprawled out casually on the stone steps, bored out of her mind, while Azula stood on the yellowing grass and demonstrated her latest firebending moves. Ty Lee sat on the grass, as close to the princess as she could safely get, and watched with rapt, admiring attention.

"Did you see that, Mai?" the acrobatic girl asked her friend. "Isn't Azula talented?"

"Sure," Mai replied, irritated that she was forced to open her eyes and actually look.

"You don't sound very impressed," Azula observed sagely. "Are you certain that you were watching?"

"I saw," Mai lied, and her heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

Lying to Azula was never a good idea but at that moment Mai really didn't care.

"Hmm," the firebending prodigy continued. "You seem distracted today, Mai. What's your problem?"

"Nothing; I'm just a bit tired."

"Well, when you come to visit me, make sure that you're not. I deserve _all _of your attention, not just a part of it."

Mai silently cursed her mother for encouraging this 'friendship' but pulled her lips into a pleasant smile and nodded at Azula.

"Good. I realize that you have nothing important to do, Mai, nothing to strive towards, no great things waiting for you, but _I _do. Father is grooming me to be the next Fire Lord. Now that Zuko's ….."

Mai flinched and then prayed that Azula hadn't seen.

"….out of the picture, I'm the heir. It's obvious that I'm the better choice anyway. I mean, when Zuko was thirteen he could barely make fire let alone bend it like I can now. And I'm only twelve. And he was such a dolt when it came to history and military strategy. I can see why Father wanted to get rid of him."

The knife thrower bit the inside of her lip hard. She was practiced at hiding her emotions, skilled even, but the anger she felt now was difficult for even _her_ to control.

"Now, let's go inside and get something to drink. I'm thirsty," Azula stated.

The girls all climbed the stairs and walked along the covered pathway that eventually led to the palace proper. Mai was grateful for the shade and for the shadows. Azula's remarks had cut deep and Mai felt heat rise in her face at the memory. What _was _she going to do; wait around until her parents finally found someone willing to marry her? No, she would refuse. Whatever boy they picked probably had a father who visited Chika at night or perhaps visited her himself. She wouldn't be tied down to some hypocrite. She wouldn't.

"Mai!" Ty Lee shouted.

The black haired girl jerked and then looked into wide grey eyes.

"What?"

"We've been calling you. Do you want some lemonade?"

They were in the palace kitchen and Mai couldn't recall getting there.

"Okay," she replied.

Azula brusquely ordered a harried member of the kitchen staff to get the cold drinks and laughed when the poor woman hit her head on a cupboard in her haste.

"Here you are, Princess Azula," she said shakily as she set the tray down on the counter.

"We're not drinking it here, dummy. Carry it into the dining room."

"Yes, miss," the young woman stated and picked up the tray once again.

She waited for the trio of girls to get up from their seats and then followed them out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and get us something to eat too; some spring rolls and rice will do."

"Yes, miss."

Moving quickly, the servant fetched the food and served it to the girls. She stood back and waited for further orders.

"Leave!" Azula shouted.

The woman scurried away, back to the kitchen where she felt safe, as long as the little tyrant wasn't around.

Mai sipped the deliciously cold lemonade but only picked at her food. The two meals she'd had the night before combined with her late breakfast to make her stomach feel full.

"You seem different, Mai," the princess said sharply.

The girl was astute and very aware of the habits of both her friends. It was dangerous to act out of 'character' or express too much around the princess.

"Different?" Mai asked. "Me? I'm just as bored with everything as I always am."

"No, there's something," Azula insisted.

"Maybe she's just excited about the new baby coming," Ty Lee suggested.

"She just said that she's bored with everything, Ty Lee. Pay attention."

"Oh, yeah," Ty Lee stated, looking rebuffed.

"Did you have a fight with your parents about another marriage candidate?" Azula asked. "Why don't you just agree to the best one? It's not like there's anything else waiting for you. You can be a good little noblewoman like your mother."

"Good," Mai sneered. "And how do you know what's waiting for me?"

Ty Lee gasped. "Mai, you shouldn't talk that way to Azula."

"Whatever; I don't care," the black haired girl shrugged.

"Hmmm, I really don't like your attitude, Mai. You're almost exactly like you were when Zuko first left. You're not thinking about him, are you? Don't waste your time. Look, maybe if you're lucky, when I finally get to join in the actual campaign my father is running in the Earth Kingdom, I'll take you with me."

Mai's ears perked up at the mention of the Earth Kingdom, but the thought of traipsing along behind Azula was not so appealing.

"Oh," was all Mai gave as a response.

"Come on, Ty Lee. Let's go. Mai can stay here and mope or whatever it is she does best."

The acrobatic girl jumped up from her seat and followed the princess out the dining room door. Mai was relieved to see them go. She finished her lemonade, not quite so cold now, got up and wandered down the hallway. She passed several spots where she and Zuko used to play or escape to when Azula's teasing got especially vicious. The palace, a dark and almost foreboding place, especially with its current Fire Lord, was full of tiny unused rooms and little nooks two children could get lost in quite easily.

A smile played at her lips as she recalled some of her better times with the prince. But the reality of her life, a one without Zuko, never stopped hitting her in the stomach like a series of brutal kicks. At thirteen years old, she felt aimless and cynical and tired of everything. Maybe she should just marry the son of one of her father's cronies and get it over with. Like Azula said, what else was waiting for her anyway?

Her dismal thoughts turned to Mr. Ibaraki, the nobleman she had seen the night before leaving Chika's 'place of business'. What would his wife do if she knew? Probably nothing, if she was like all the other noblewomen. 'Let the men have their fun as long as they come home to us' was their philosophy. Mai would never tolerate any husband of hers stepping out.

She felt for one of her blades and its presence reassured and grounded as it always did. No matter what, she would always have the joy she got from throwing those deadly projectiles. Almost nothing compared with how she felt when a blade was in her hand and all her focus was on the target. Problems and worries, both silly and serious, dropped off her like leaves off trees on a blustery autumn day.

With all her wool gathering, Mai had gotten turned around somehow and was unsure of where exactly she was. She turned another corner and found herself in the palace's residential wing. Mai knew her way from there; she'd been in Azula's room more than a few times over the years. Walking faster now, she heard the sound of a door opening and ducked behind a conveniently placed pillar.

Keiko Tanaki, the woman she and her mother had met shopping a week ago, stepped out from the Fire Lord's chambers, flushed and sated looking. The man himself pulled her back and gave her a savage kiss before shoving her through the door and part way down the hall.

"Next week," he ordered imperiously.

"My pleasure, my lord," Keiko replied with an openly lustful look.

Waiting until she was sure the hallway was deserted, Mai ran through the corridors, out of the palace and then the rest of the way home. What in Agni's name was going on with everyone? Mrs. Tanaki was married with three young children and always nauseatingly proper. By no means was Mai unaware of court politics or the subtle language that men and women of the noble class spoke, but the rampant infidelity was new to her. She wondered about her own parents.

* * *

Mai wanted to turn around and leave as soon as she entered the foyer of her spacious home across from the palace. Her mother heard the click of the door and leapt on her like a mooselion would its prey.

"I'm so glad that you're back," she whispered and pulled the girl into a quiet corner.

"Didn't you want me _gone_ too?" Mai replied tartly.

"Stop being so contrary; I don't need the stress. The baby's coming any day now, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Mai replied with a roll of her eyes.

The girl crossed her arms underneath her small breasts and waited for her mother to start one of her usual melodramatic spiels.

"You'll never guess who's visiting, Mai."

Masami looked at Mai expectantly but the girl said nothing. Irritated, Mai's mother continued.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ibaraki and their sons are here. I invited them to stay for dinner. Slip upstairs and change into something pretty. Fix your hair and put on a bit of makeup. And for Agni's sake, don't look so sour and bored at the table. But don't say too much either. Maybe one of their sons will show an interest in you."

"Why don't you write me a script?" Mai retorted sarcastically.

Masami narrowed her eyes. "Watch your tone. You've got fifteen minutes to get ready."

_Showing _no emotion but raging inside, Mai started up the staircase to her bedroom. She considered climbing out her window and escaping, but decided to wait until nighttime instead. Mr. Ibaraki; how could she look at the man or sit in the same room with him, knowing what she knew?

She peeled off her clothing and picked out simple but elegant black and maroon robes. She sat down at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Scowling, she redid her hair but rebelled and skipped the makeup. The thirteen year old heaved a sigh and left her room, closing the door behind her. Her mother waited at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her belly.

"Where's your makeup?" she snarled.

Mai shrugged and Masami pinched her daughter's cheeks hard in attempt to infuse them with color.

"That hurts," Mai hissed and pushed her mother's hands away.

"You need to look your best," was the woman's response.

She practically shoved Mai along the hall and into the sitting room where the Ibaraki family sat sipping tea. They all looked up at Mai's entrance. She said hello and sat down beside her father before Masami could find a seat for her.

"You remember our daughter, Mai, don't you?"

"Of course," Mr. Ibaraki replied with a smile. "She's lovely."

"Mai just got back from the palace. She's very good friends with the princess."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Mrs. Ibaraki stated. "Kenji, why don't you have a talk with Mai?"

Kenji was their fifteen year old son. He was pleasant looking enough, with brown hair and brown eyes, and a solid frame, but his face seemed vacant somehow. Sen moved to a chair and let Kenji sit down beside his daughter. The boy looked at Mai and Mai looked back. She wasn't going to make it easy for the guy. Besides she had absolutely no interest in him.

"So, you know the princess?" he began rather lamely.

"Yeah," Mai replied dully.

"So, um, what's she like?"

Mai shrugged for the second time in the half hour she'd been home. She couldn't say what Azula was really like. That wouldn't be _proper _or _respectful_. Better to say nothing.

"My father's a very important man. He's the city planner, handpicked by our great Fire Lord. I'm sure that I'll have a position just as important in a few years."

It was all Mai could do to look at Kenji.

"I'll need a wife," he stated boldly.

"Then I guess you'd better find one," Mai snapped and turned her back to him.

* * *

Dinner was painful to sit through. Mai kept stealing glances at Mr. Ibaraki, Kano, and observed as he tended carefully to his wife, Taji, all while talking politics with Sen. Meanwhile, Kenji continued his fruitless efforts to engage Mai and the Ibaraki's youngest son, eight year old Katashi, picked peas out of his rice and threw them surreptitiously at Mai.

The knife thrower glared at the little brat. She reached into her sleeve and picked out a blade, making sure that the adults were occupied. She gave Katashi an eyeful and then slipped it back inside the wide expanse of material. The boy began to wail, pointing at Mai with tears and snot running down his face.

"What did you do?" Taji asked Mai accusingly.

"Nothing," Mai replied neutrally.

"Well, he's awfully upset for nothing," Kano stated. "Clean your face off, Katashi."

The boy scrubbed at his face with a napkin and then stole a peek at Mai. She made a move for her sleeve again and he wisely put his face down and concentrated on eating.

"Young boys have vivid imaginations. Don't you remember, Kano?" Sen asked, trying to clear the air.

"Indeed they do," he chuckled. "I recall when Shinji thought there were monsters living under his bed."

The Ibaraki's seventeen year old looked embarrassed but said nothing.

"I hope you have a son this time, Masami," Taji remarked to her friend.

"So do we; girls can be so much trouble."

Mai felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She put down her chopsticks and clasped her hands together under the table. Her nails dug into her pale skin and tiny drops of blood beaded up slowly. It hurt but felt good at the same time.

With everything settled, food and conversation became the focus once again. It was impossible for Mai to slip away without incurring the wrath of both her parents later on, so she ignored Kenji, watched the others and thought about the night time ahead. She would visit the underbelly of Capitol City again and look out for Mr. Ibaraki. Maybe she could even talk with Chika. Mai wasn't sure why the man's actions and those of Keiko Tanaki bothered her so much. She wasn't naïve, was she? She realized that the world she was forced to inhabit was phony and vicious and filled with people with no greater desires than to increase their wealth and better their positions. Marrying off children to families that could help in those ends was common practice. Marriage for love was a rare thing in Fire Nation nobility. Maybe Mr. Ibaraki and Mrs. Tanaki didn't love their spouses. Maybe they never had. Still, their behavior turned the proper world she'd been raised to believe she lived in, upside down. It was disturbing and thrilling all at the same time.

By the time the guests left for home, Mai was mentally exhausted. She scurried up the stairs after a cursory good night to her parents.

"Get back down here, Mai," Masami called. "We want to talk to you?"

She pretended not to hear but Sen stomped up the staircase and opened Mai's door without knocking.

"Your mother asked you to come downstairs," he said sternly. "Don't ignore her."

"Fine," Mai acquiesced and walked back down to the sitting room ahead of her father.

Masami sat on a chair and dabbed at her eyes. Mai rolled hers and prepared herself for a lecture.

"Couldn't you have tried harder?" she asked her daughter. "The Ibaraki's are such a well respected, wealthy family and their son, Kenji, is a fine young man. You could have been friendly at least."

"I don't like him," Mai replied bluntly. "I'm not interested in marrying him."

"If you don't change your ways, Mai, you'll be an old maid and bring shame to your father and me."

"I want more," Mai tried to explain.

"So the life I have isn't good enough for you?" Masami asked.

"It's your life. I want my own."

"What does that _mean_?" Sen asked.

"Do you even love each other?" Mai asked.

Sen raised his hand and slapped Mai hard across her left cheek. She took a step back, partly because of the force of the blow and partly to move away from her father. Without saying another word, she walked slowly and with great dignity out of the room and back up the stairs. Once in her room, she locked the door and lay down on her bed to wait for the arrival of darkness.

* * *

It was a long time before Sen and Masami went to bed. Mai could hear her mother sobbing and felt a twinge of guilt, just a twinge however. She still didn't have the answer to her question either. Did her parents really love each other or was their marriage just a convenient partnership?

Sighing, Mai shifted on her mattress and did her best to fight off sleep. It claimed her despite her efforts and she awoke with a start about two hours later. Silently, she climbed off her bed and opened her wardrobe. She changed into more comfortable, dark clothing again and tied on her cloak. Within a few minutes Mai was out on the street and running through the shadows. Within another fifteen she was at the bookshop. She readied a knife for safety's sake and strode purposefully down the alley.

Outside Chika's place, couples gathered, some mounting the outside stairs that obviously led to bedrooms and others disappearing down deserted alleys. Mai found a spot close to Chika's and decided to watch exactly who came and who left.

"Are you in the market for some work?" one heavily made up and pretty young woman asked as she walked by. "There's always room for one more."

Mai shook her head and looked darkly at the woman.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone," Mai replied.

"Aww, is Daddy cheating on Mommy? Or maybe your boyfriend needs a little extra attention. You look a bit young to be married."

"Is there a law against standing here?" Mai inquired sarcastically.

"No, enjoy the show, rich girl," the woman replied and pushed her way past the couples into the building itself.

Mai wondered if that was Chika herself. She stood rooted to her spot for more than an hour, hands in her sleeves, feeling the blades and thinking, all while watching the endless parade of colorful people walk or stumble past. When she finally saw Kano Ibaraki, she ducked into the doorway of a neighboring building. Peeking around the corner, she saw the man laughingly embrace a girl who couldn't be more than eighteen. They walked off down the street and Mai followed, darting out and around groups of revelers.

The couple took in all the sites, as if they were on a date. Mai didn't understand. What was Ibaraki up to? It was another two hours before the man walked the woman back to Chika's. Mai was tired and wanted to go home to bed very badly. She grew careless as she followed him home. When her father's friend stopped quickly, sensing someone behind him, Mai didn't hide fast enough. He spotted her flattening her body against a wall.

"Why are you following me, Mai?" he asked. "And what exactly did you see?"

Mai gripped a blade tight and walked out of the shadows.

* * *

_A/N: Honestly, I'm not quite certain where I'm going with this. I started with a basic idea and as often happens when I write, different ideas emerge and I incorporate them into the chapters (if I like them). I suppose what I'm going for is a sort of 'Mai gets disillusioned' tale. That sort of tale more often has a bright eyed, naïve main character. Mai is already somewhat jaded and cynical and shut down. But even she (at least in my story here) still thought certain things were sacrosanct. She is only thirteen, after all._

_So, while loving the dark and how she can be herself while in it, the dark (whether it's the actual dark or the darkness of the palace) also shows Mai a side of the nobility that isn't pleasant._

_Does any of that make sense?_

_Alabaster_


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dark**

_Part 4_

She was caught. Mai was angry with herself for letting it happen. Ibaraki's face wore a patient smile but his dark brown eyes said something different. They were full of rage and fear. The girl shivered.

"I asked you a question, young lady? Why are you following me? What business do you have out here at night? Your parents think that you're safe in bed."

"And your family thinks that _you_ are," Mai snapped right back.

"You have a smart mouth. You need to watch that," the middle aged man said threateningly.

"You're judging me?" Mai asked. "I saw you with that girl."

"And what exactly did 'that girl' and I do?" Ibaraki asked.

Mai felt trapped again. She had not seen the man do anything but walk up and down the street with the young woman. They had embraced but done nothing more intimate than that.

"You hugged her and looked like lovers," Mai said slowly. "Don't try and tell me that she's a friend or something like that. I'm not stupid."

"No, I'll wager that you're not, Mai. I think that you're very bright, bright enough to know how things in our class work."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked. "You have a wife and three sons and you go out at night with whores."

"That's rather blunt, isn't it?"

"It's the truth."

"Alright, I admit that I go out with whores. Everyone has their secrets, Mai. I've caught you in one and you've caught me."

"But I'm not hurting anyone. I'm just walking around."

"Are you sure about that? If word got out that you wandered the unsavory part of the city at night, unaccompanied, I think your reputation would be soiled. And then your parents would be hurt."

"Why?" Mai asked viciously, "Because no stupid son of a nobleman would marry me?"

"_You _are the _daughter_ of a nobleman, Mai. You seem to forget that, yet you enjoy all the benefits your position gives you."

"I don't enjoy anything," Mai remarked darkly.

Ibaraki laughed; a deep guttural sound that echoed off the white stone buildings.

"You need to start then, young lady. Accept your place in the world and you'll be much happier."

"But you haven't accepted yours; you're out here at night instead of at home with your wife."

"Take a lesson from Mrs. Ibaraki. She's content. She has three sons. That in itself is quite an accomplishment."

Mai narrowed her eyes but held her tongue.

"She has the finest clothes, a beautiful home. She can have tea with her friends and gossip or talk about the children. She understands what it is to be a member of the noble class."

"Do you love her?" Mai asked pointedly and prepared herself for another slap.

"I…care about her and her well being."

"So you don't love her," Mai stated flatly.

"Our marriage was arranged, of course. She was the best match for me and me for her. Our two families are stronger for being aligned. That's what's important. We produced three sons who will carry on my name."

"So daughters don't count?"

"Without daughters, there would be no more marriages, so yes, they count. But they're not as important as sons."

Mai could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. To this man, this cheat, she was nothing but a broodmare. She was to be married off to a respectable nobleman all for the purpose of making more noblemen. There had to be more to her life than that? Did no one love anyone? Were all these perfect families just a sham?

"I want more," Mai said for the second time in a few hours.

"You've been lucky, Mai. You have a skill in your knife throwing. Sen and Masami allowed you to acquire it."

"I mainly taught myself," Mai corrected.

"Fine, good for you; that's something you have that is yours alone."

"And what good will it do me married to some, some boy like Kenji? Will I throw some knives at him?"

"If you want something else, you'll have to leave Capitol City and your parents and live on your own. You can't take what the noble class has to offer and then reject what it expects of you."

"But that's exactly what you're doing. You're cheating on your wife."

"I come home to her and take care of her. She doesn't suffer. Even if she knew, she would understand. We have no passion, no love, just comfortable convenience."

"Does the whore love you?" Mai asked viciously.

His laugh rang out again and Mai wondered that no one heard and discovered them both standing in the middle of the street, moonlight illuminating their conversation.

"No," Ibaraki answered. "But if I pay her enough, she pretends to."

"It's not funny," Mai blurted out. "None of this is funny."

"Is all this fuss because of your crush on the banished prince? Perhaps you're angry because it won't be him you're marrying."

The question surprised Mai. Her mouth hung open for a moment and she stammered a reply.

"I, I miss him."

She covered her mouth with a hand as if she could take back the little confession that made her so vulnerable, swallow it down and remove its existence.

"So, I'm right and the rumors are true. You had feelings for Prince Zuko. That's why you're resisting betrothal to anyone else."

"I won't marry someone I don't love."

"You're in for a hard time, then, and so are your parents. Just be a good girl, why don't you, and forget about the prince. He proved himself to be weak. You can do better."

That wasn't how Mai saw things at all. She didn't witness that horrible Agni Kai between Zuko and his father, Fire Lord Ozai, but she heard what had happened and what led up to the 'duel'. Azula was more than happy to report every horrific detail. In Mai's mind, Zuko was strong, strong enough to stand up for something. She wanted to be strong too, and rebelled in her own way. She wouldn't be the perfect noble girl; she wouldn't giggle at stupid remarks made by buffoons trying to court her and she wouldn't get starry eyed over some handsome rich boy like they expected.

If her mother wanted her to sit quietly with her hands in her lap, talking only when spoken to, then she would be quiet alright. She wouldn't show an interest in anything, ever, at least not where they could see. Her life would be in her mind, in her room and in the dark. Her knives would be her companions; at least they respected her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ibaraki asked.

Her reverie interrupted, Mai looked up at the man and shrugged.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You'd best get home, then. Don't even consider mentioning to anyone what you saw tonight. If I go down, you do too."

"Your secret is secure. Don't worry."

"Good. I hope you understand things a little better now, Mai."

"I understand," she replied.

The tall, well built man gave her a quick nod and went on his way, turning the corner before Mai even began to move.

"I understand _everything_," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Three days later, Mai was awakened by the sound of heavy footsteps on the staircase. She hadn't been back to the other part of the city since her encounter with Ibaraki and her sleep had benefitted greatly. Yawning and stretching, she reached for a robe and put it on hastily. Mai opened her bedroom door and peeked outside. Her father was yelling at a servant and a strange woman was entering her mother's bedroom.

"Your mother's having the baby," Sen stated when he saw his daughter. "Stay out of the way."

"Like I was going to do anything else," Mai said quietly enough so that her father couldn't hear.

She waited until the staircase was clear and then scurried downstairs into the kitchen. The cook made her some tea and eggs and Mai ate them hungrily. Looking around for more, she found some pastries from the day before and scooped one onto her plate. She picked at it daintily and took in her surroundings. Meats and vegetables for the day's food were spread across the counter and a huge bowl of fruits decorated the centre of the table where Mai sat. An impressive scarlet and black teapot along with matching cups rested on the counter and a pitcher with ice water sat on a tray.

"Tea for my father and water for my mother," Mai surmised.

As if he knew Mai was thinking about him, Sen walked into the kitchen and sat down beside his daughter.

"Tea, sir?" the cook asked.

Sen nodded and the cook set about putting the leaves into the teapot. Ten minutes later, the tea was presented to Mai's father along with his breakfast. He ate methodically, occasionally taking a look at his daughter.

"Have you given any thought to Kenji Ibaraki?" he finally asked.

Mai shrugged and said nothing.

"He may be your last prospect, Mai. I wouldn't push him aside so nonchalantly."

Mai remained silent. Sen sighed heavily.

"Perhaps it's time I took a firmer hand with you. You've had too much freedom, Mai. I've let you make far too many decisions."

"Like what?" Mai asked, finally deciding to speak.

"Like your decision to play with those knives."

"I don't play with them," Mai replied coldly.

"You have no plans to enter the military, do you? You can't anyway until you're sixteen or have special permission. What good is throwing knives?"

"I'm good at it and I like it. Princess Azula said she might take me with her to the Earth Kingdom. When she's older, she'll be helping her father to win the war. My knife throwing could be useful then."

"And what about a husband?"

The girl shrugged again.

"I think an arranged marriage might be in order for you. I had hoped that you and one of the boy's we've introduced you to would be compatible. But it's obvious you won't even try with any of those fine young men available to you. And we can't depend on the Princess to give you a purpose in life."

"I'll run away," Mai threatened.

"Do so and you'll be disowned," Sen threatened right back, though he didn't really mean it. "You need to learn your duty, young lady."

His words were like an echo of Ibaraki's and Mai grimaced.

"Why can't you just leave me alone," she pleaded. "I don't want to marry one of those stupid boys. I don't even know them."

"Well, how could you? You won't so much as look at them, let alone give them a chance to talk."

"They're boring," Mai said defensively.

Sen shook his head.

"I don't know what to do with you."

"_Ty Lee's_ not betrothed," Mai stated, hoping her friend's lack of attachment would help her cause.

"Her family has a lot of girls to deal with. She's probably been lost in the shuffle."

"What if the baby's a girl?" Mai asked. "Won't I be your heir then?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Sen replied and Mai felt that familiar anger eating away at her insides. "But yes, you would be."

"Shouldn't you be with Mom?" Mai asked, changing the subject.

Sen looked horrified. "Husbands don't witness births. It's not our place to be there. The midwife will notify the servant when the child is born, and the servant will inform me."

"Of course," Mai replied sarcastically. "I'm going to my room."

She got up from her seat stiffly and left the kitchen. Muffled moans greeted her ears as soon as she set foot on the staircase. Once on the landing, Mai hovered outside her mother's room and listened. Masami sounded like a wounded animal. Mai wrinkled her nose as if smelling something distasteful. She couldn't imagine ever giving birth. Walking closer to the closed door, the girl could hear her mother speaking.

"I can't take any more," she panted.

"It won't be much longer, my lady. I can see the child's head."

Masami grunted in a very unladylike fashion and then screamed at the midwife to pull the baby out.

"Two more pushes and you're done," the woman promised.

Sure enough, after two more animal like bellows, the baby was born.

"Is it a boy?" Masami asked even before the child had a chance to let out its first cry.

"You're very fortunate, my lady. You have a son."

"Oh, thank Agni," the noblewoman gasped. "Sen will be so pleased."

Mai turned away from the door and entered her room. She turned the lock and scanned her shelf for a book to read. Choosing one, she curled up on her bed. Before she turned a page, Mai pulled out one of her blades and tossed it with deadly accuracy at the door's centre. Her brother's wails hardly stopped for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, Sen awoke her with a business like knock.

"I want you out here in five minutes. You need to meet your brother."

Mai didn't reply, but she _did_ finish dressing. Deliberately, she took her time and it was at least fifteen minutes before she opened her door. Sen glared at her but let the little rebellion pass. He walked down the richly carpeted hallway to Masami's room and knocked on that door as well.

The midwife opened it just a crack and looked Sen up and down. Her sharp brown eyes then took in Mai.

"You can only stay for a few minutes," she warned.

Masami sat up in the large bed of dark mahogany wood, prettily carved and dressed in beautiful silk sheets of the deepest red. Three pillows rested behind her head and back and she held the infant in her arms. She looked pale and worn and older than her thirty five years. Masami cooed and crooned at the little wrapped bundle. Sen approached the bed and looked down at his son.

"He looks strong and healthy," he observed, stroking his beard. "You did well, dear."

"He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen," Masami replied.

Mai hovered near the door, not wanting to see this brother of hers. It was already clear who the favorite child was. He certainly didn't need her fawning all over him too.

"Mai," Masami said when she finally took her eyes off the infant and looked up. "Come here."

The knife thrower let go of the door frame reluctantly and walked toward the bed. She stood on the side opposite her father and eyed the little patch of black hair that stuck up from inside the red blanket emblazoned with the Fire Nation insignia.

"His name is Tom-Tom. Isn't he wonderful?" Masami enthused as she turned the baby to face Mai.

"Sure," Mai stated without emotion.

"We've got such big plans for you, yes we do," she said sweetly, looking down at the baby again. "You've made your father and me so happy. We have our son. It's been a long wait, hasn't it, Sen?"

"Yes, but well worth it," Mai's father replied as he cupped the baby's head with his hand and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Mai slipped out of the room. No one noticed.

'No matter,' Mai thought to herself.

That night she slipped out of the house again, running through the dark and breathing easily for the first time in hours.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**After Dark**

_Part 5_

"I want to play," Mai stated and both her expression and her posture brooked no argument.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, getting ready for some fancy ball or something? You're obviously not one of us."

"I've got money," she continued and flashed a gold piece.

"Look, little lady, why don't you just go home where you're safe and warm, all tucked up in bed with your dollies and your closet full of fancy clothes. Your mother and father will be worried about their precious daughter."

Mai sneered.

"You obviously don't know my parents," she retorted.

They stood outside a bright and busy gaming hall, Mai standing up as tall and straight as she could while the owner slouched against the wall. He was about thirty years old, handsome in a crude sort of way and dressed in a very form fitting tunic on top of baggy deep red pants. His arms were bare and he continually flexed his muscles, as if the manly display would dissuade Mai from her ambitions.

"You won't let this go, will you?" he asked and reached for a flask of fire whiskey that disappeared back into the deep pocket of his pants when he had taken a swig.

"No, I won't," Mai replied.

"Why do you want to play with a bunch of dirty old men? Don't you have friends?"

She reached up into her sleeves and felt her wrist holsters filled with deadly darts; yes, she had friends, friends that could kill annoying men who treated her like a porcelain doll.

"I want to. Now let me in."

"Fine, I warned you," he drawled and pushed the door open.

It was noisy inside and chaotic beyond anything Mai had ever seen, even the streets right outside. As she walked from table to table, looking at the games and observing the players, men stopped their gambling and stared at her. Some laughed, some looked with brazen desire and others seemed curious. Mai finally decided on a dice game and wriggled her way in between two drunken looking, scruffy men of late middle years. She shuddered at the contact but when one of them reached over and pinched her bottom, Mai stilled completely and set her golden eyed gaze on both.

"Don't touch me," she said slowly, emphasizing every word.

Both men broke out into loud, obnoxious snorts of laughter.

"A girl's behind is meant to be touched. You should feel flattered. I don't pinch just anyone's," the uglier of the two said.

"Yeah, what do you expect walking into a room full of drunken men?" the other added.

"I expect you to keep your greasy hands to yourselves," Mai declared.

"Oh, and how will you stop me?" the ugly one asked, a nasty leer on his face.

Mai smirked. "I thought you would never ask."

With movements so fast they were almost a blur, Mai reached for the knives tucked inside her wide black sleeves, threw four, two pinning each man to the wooden floor, the strength and velocity of her throws enough to knock each out of his seat.

"What the…?" one asked as he struggled to free his arms.

"Don't touch me," Mai repeated.

She retrieved her knives and was careful not to so much as brush against either boor. The men around the table were all laughing at the unfortunate louts, taking swigs of their beer and whiskey and setting up the dice for another round.

"Are you in?" the table's leader asked Mai.

She sat down daintily on a chair, pulled out a gold coin and laid it down with the other ones.

"I'm in," she stated.

* * *

Mai spent the next few nights in the gaming houses, asserting herself anew in each one and accumulating quite a tidy sum of money while she was at it. She wondered sometimes why she bothered to go. It was difficult to get out of bed and act suitably bored and disinterested the next day. She had clothing that smelled of pipe smoke and alcohol careless men had spilled on her; she was forced to sneak her dirty clothes down into the steamy laundry room and hand them off to the servants with no explanation. She supposed that the thrill of being free and wandering around as she pleased, exposing herself to what she saw as people more real than those she dealt with day after day, more than made up for any inconvenience. And the knowledge that her parents would probably faint from shock if they knew inspired Mai even more.

Fortunately, both her mother and father were preoccupied, obsessed even, with their second child, the infant, Tom-Tom, their son. They scarcely gave Mai a glance all day. They certainly didn't question her frequent yawns at the dinner table or the faint circles under her eyes. They didn't, but Azula did.

The princess invited both Mai and Ty Lee over to the palace for dinner four days after Tom-Tom was born. Ozai ate with them as well, a very unusual occurrence. Mai snuck looks at the Fire Lord and almost gasped at how much he reminded her of Zuko; except Ozai was all hardness and cruel smirks, while Zuko was shy glances and kind words of encouragement. She glanced at Azula, her mother's daughter in every way but the ones that counted. It seems the royal children each looked like the parent they least resembled. It was funny the way things worked out.

"Your parents had a baby boy, I hear," Ozai said pleasantly enough to the black haired knife thrower. "I'll have an appropriate gift sent to your house."

"Yes, my lord," Mai replied with proper deference.

Not much scared her, but Ozai did. It wasn't just fear that filled her, but anger too, an anger that she could barely contain, she, the repressed, quiet one. Once again, she pressed her sharp fingernails into her palms and used the pain as a distraction. It was becoming a habit.

"That's good," Ozai continued. "Now Sen has a proper heir, someone who can continue his fine work for me. Azula here is an exception. She surpasses her brother in every way. She is my true heir."

The princess looked smug and proud as she sipped at her spiced tea and chewed on thinly sliced bits of meat.

"Father, I think you hurt Mai's feelings. She had a little crush on Zuko, you know."

Mai looked down at her bowl and said nothing. She wanted to glare at the twelve year old prodigy but thought better of it.

"She did? I didn't know. Well, get over it, Mai. There are many boys much better for you than my weakling of a son."

'He's not weak,' she wanted to scream. 'How can you say that?'

Why was she the only one to appreciate Zuko? Why couldn't Ozai see his worth? What was wrong with the man? Her and Zuko were so different yet suffered from the same chronic under appreciation from parents. At least he'd had his mother's love for a few years. Mai had never enjoyed that, not really; a passing interest perhaps, a pretty little girl to show off, a pretty little girl to marry off, nothing more.

"Honestly, Mai," Azula said. "You've been so weird lately. And you look tired. What were you just thinking about?"

"Oh, my brother cries a lot at night so it's hard to sleep."

Thank Agni for plausible explanations. She really needed to get a hold of herself.

A servant entered the dining room and bowed so low that his face nearly hit the floor.

"My lord, there is a guest waiting in your sitting room."

Ozai's eyes gleamed and he put down his chopsticks immediately, meal only half eaten.

"Have tea and dessert brought there right away," he bellowed at the servant.

"Yes, my lord," the older man said and backed out of the room.

"Azula," Ozai said sternly as he stopped just outside the door and turned around to look at her, "You have an early training session tomorrow morning. Make sure you get to bed at a good time. If I hear that you were late…"

Mai noticed the tiniest flicker of fear in Azula's whiskey colored eyes.

"Yes, father," she replied quickly.

He nodded at Mai and Ty Lee and then left.

'I'll bet that Keiko Tanaki is waiting for him,' Mai thought.

"So Mai," Ty Lee began, "when can we see your little brother?"

"Why do you want to?" Mai asked.

"Babies are cute, that's why," Ty Lee exclaimed.

"They're disgusting," Azula asserted, "good for nothing but drooling."

"Yeah, but you were a baby once too," Ty Lee said in defense of all the helpless little bundles of joy in the world.

"Hmmph, I'm sure I wasn't like most babies."

"So when can we come, Mai?" Ty Lee implored her friend.

Mai just shrugged. "I don't care."

"Geez, you're such a downer," Ty Lee pouted.

Mai shrugged again. "There's a naming ceremony soon. I'm sure you'll be invited."

"Oooh, that sounds great. Will there be cute guys there?"

"I don't know, Ty Lee. You should ask my mother."

"Forget about the stupid baby," Azula almost shouted. "Tomorrow I have a firebending lesson with one of the best in our nation. And then I get to attend another war meeting."

"That's cool, Azula," Ty Lee enthused. "Your father must think you're really talented."

"I _am _really talented, dummy. That's why father's getting all the best teachers for me."

There was silence at the table for the next few minutes. Then Azula started poking at Mai again.

"Have your parents introduced you to any more boys?"

"No."

"So they've given up?"

"They're busy with the baby."

"Oh, so you feel all left out and neglected, is that it?" Azula asked.

"No, I don't care," Mai stated dully. "In fact, it's nice with them not noticing what I do."

"I think that your parents _have_ given up and will focus all their efforts on what's his name. He's a fresh start _and_ a son. You're not really needed anymore."

"Whatever," Mai droned but Azula's words cut close to the bone.

"Maybe it's time you had some fun, then," Azula continued.

"Maybe," Mai agreed and hid a smile behind her hand.

* * *

When she arrived home from the palace, both her parents were sitting in the main floor living room. Tom-Tom lay sleeping in a bassinet next to the sofa while both Sen and Masami sipped at cups of tea and continually glanced over at the tiny bed as if expecting it to explode.

Mai tried to sneak by the room, but Masami was sharper sometimes then the girl gave her credit for.

"Come in here, Mai. Tell me about dinner."

"We ate," Mai said and tucked her hands inside her sleeves.

"You know very well what I mean, young lady. How was dinner?"

"Mai, don't be rude. Your mother's very tired. Looking after an infant is a lot of work."

Just then a servant entered and took the boy away for his bath.

"I'm sure it is," Mai stated dryly.

"At the rate you're going, you'll never know," Masami shot back acidly.

"Alright, ladies; let's get back to the question about dinner with the princess."

Mai rolled her eyes. "It was fine."

"Honestly, Sen, can't you do something with her?"

"Ozai was there," Mai volunteered and Masami went into a tizzy.

"You had dinner with the Fire Lord? Do you know how lucky you are?"

"He left halfway through."

"But still, he's so handsome and such a wonderful leader."

Mai couldn't argue about the handsome part, but despite that, she didn't like his face. Malice and cruelty shone in his eyes. That negated the fineness of his features.

"What did he say, Mai? Please tell me."

"He heard that you had a boy and he's going to send a gift."

"Did you hear that, Sen? He's sending a gift for Tom-Tom. I'm so excited."

Masami rubbed her hands together and smiled. She began wondering aloud what the gift might be.

"I don't think he's picking it out himself," Mai said cynically.

"Still, it's from the Fire Lord."

"Yeah," Mai drawled.

Another servant entered the sitting room and handed Sen a letter. He grimaced a bit while reading it and then got up, handing it off to Masami.

"My brother, Katashi*, will arrive tomorrow and stay for the naming ceremony."

"I hope he doesn't tell horrible stories about those prisoners he deals with. He always does that."

"Now, now, Sen; he doesn't visit often. It's hard to get away from The Boiling Rock."

While her parents talked, Mai got up and left the room. Once on her own, she had a long bath and dressed in her nightgown. She wanted to be well rested for her uncle tomorrow. He was one of the few people in the world she actually liked.

* * *

Mai managed to avoid her parents for most of the morning. She snuck down and ate breakfast in the kitchen, the cook giving her curious looks, and then climbed the stairs back up to her room. She was waiting for the sound of her uncle's voice, deep and rich and evocative of so many good memories. Mai would know when he arrived. He never went anywhere quietly and that annoyed Masami to no end; another reason to love the man. And Mai's father couldn't stand Katashi. They grated on each other's nerves and tried to avoid each other during visits.

She felt for her knives and wondered what her uncle would think of her latest additions. He was the only person besides Zuko who had ever encouraged Mai in the pursuit of knife throwing. Well, Azula said she might find a use for it one day, though it didn't compare to firebending as a weapon.

Masami's shrill voice broke through her thoughts.

"Mai, I want to talk to you."

"Damn," Mai muttered.

She ambled back downstairs and found her mother in the sitting room again. She was holding Tom-Tom and making silly baby noises, going on about how gorgeous he was.

"The naming ceremony is the day after tomorrow, you know. A lot of important people will be there, including Princess Azula," Masami finally said, giving her daughter a quick sweeping glance that managed to take in all of the teen.

She looked disappointed like she always did. Mai gazed at her mother and then down at her newly lacquered nails. They were midnight black instead of the pale red that her mother preferred. It was another small rebellion.

Mai didn't even pretend to listen. She had heard the same lecture time and time again. It was always the same; be demure, be friendly, but not too friendly, dress appropriately, wear the right makeup, make yourself attractive to the boys, do not discuss knives and so on.

"Did you hear what I said, Mai?" Masami asked angrily.

"Yes," Mai sighed. "It's always the same."

"And yet you never learn."

Tom-Tom began to cry and Mai glanced at the pale little fists clenched in anger or frustration and the cheeks growing redder by the second. She understood how the infant felt. Still, she had no desire to hold him or form some sort of bond. His cries didn't wrench at her heart. They were annoying.

"We'll finish this talk later," Masami stated and left the room to feed the baby.

They never did finish the talk. Mai's uncle arrived and for once the house did not seem like a prison.

*means 'firmness' ...seemed fitting


	6. Chapter 6

**After Dark**

_Part 6_

Katashi burst into the house with a lot of banging and clattering, setting down a small overnight bag and another filled with gifts for both his niece and his new nephew. Mai ran to the front hallway while her parents waited in the sitting room. Masami was still a little tender from childbirth and never ran anywhere anyway, while Sen was putting off the inevitable for as long as he could.

"Uncle," Mai cried.

The burly man looked up from his bags as soon as he heard Mai's voice. He was the opposite of Mai in appearance, with a wide nose and wide face to match, darker eyes and brown hair. In fact, most people called him ugly and wondered how he could possibly be Masami's brother. Mai never thought of him as anything but wonderful, however.

"Mai," he replied and opened up his thick, muscular arms.

She let him hold her for a few minutes and enjoyed the feel of loving arms around her. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, Katashi frowned.

"You look a little sad and a little something else, Mai. Let's get the formalities over with; then you and I will go out for tea."

"Okay," Mai agreed with a smile and led the man into the sitting room.

Tom-Tom was fed and happy and even Mai had to admit that he looked cute in her mother's lap, tiny almost bald head resting against her stomach.

"Oh, Katashi, it's good to see you. Didn't a servant help you with the bags? I'll talk with them."

"No need, Masami. How are you? "

"I'm exhausted. You have no idea how much effort it takes to care for a baby. But, I'm coping."

Mai looked up at her uncle and he gave her a wink. He knew his sister very well. The servants and soon a nanny would look after most things for her.

"Sen," Katashi said with a curt nod.

"Katashi," Sen said with an identical nod.

"Now, let me have a look at my nephew."

He sat down beside his sister and reached for the infant. Masami handed him over and immediately instructed him to be careful.

"Gently," she chided as Katashi held the infant up and gave him a good going over.

"He's a fine looking boy," the warden said as if pronouncing sentence on someone. "You must be very happy."

"You know very well how long Sen and I have waited for a son. I had just about given up, thinking that somehow I offended Agni and was being punished."

"Remember that you have a smart, beautiful daughter, Masami. Sons are wonderful but so are girls."

"You've been stuck on that island for years, Katashi. I think you forget sometimes how things are in our world. You deal with the very worst people in our nation, people from the lower classes that marry indiscriminately and breed like rabbaroos. They don't have to worry about finding proper matches for their daughters."

Mai leaned against the doorframe and looked down at her glossy black nails. It was like looking at miniscule patches of her sleek, shiny hair. She seethed inside and wanted to give her mother a good smack but her expression betrayed nothing but boredom. She'd been working on perfecting the look in her room. Mai would sit at her dressing table and watch herself in the mirror. Agni knew she really was bored most of the time but she wanted her whole body to convey apathy. She wanted it to ooze from her pores. She crossed her arms loosely and let her body slouch a bit. Bad posture irritated Masami too.

"Everything with Mai will work out. Stop worrying. She's only thirteen years old."

"Yes, but I was betrothed to Sen…"

Katashi brought the baby close to his chest and gave him a cuddle with one hand while he held up the other to his sister.

"I know the story. I was there. But Mai isn't you. I didn't follow the path our father wanted and I'm doing fine. I'm still a respected Fire Nation citizen. I love our nation and support our way of life. But sometimes, some people don't quite fit the mold. Why try to shove Mai into something she obviously doesn't want. Give her some time."

"Why do you always take her side?" Masami asked petulantly and gave her brother a frown.

"It's not about sides. I care about Mai. Sometimes I wonder if you do."

Things were getting interesting now. Mai slouched down a little further and watched the drama unfold.

"How dare you!" Masami said in a high pitched voice and Tom-Tom began to scream.

"Mai," Katashi ordered. "Take the baby."

Her gold eyes widened briefly but she moved into the room and took the little bundle with trepidation.

"Go upstairs," the warden continued.

"Now see here," Sen said, finally joining the conversation. "Don't order my family about."

"Mai," Katashi repeated and she left.

* * *

The baby was warm against her chest as she carried him up the stairs and into the nursery. He slept in a bassinet in Masami's room but the nursery was ready for when he began to sleep through the night. He was calmer now, but still made a sort of hiccoughing noise and buried his runny nose against her robes.

"Great," Mai stated with disgust. "Why do you have to leak everywhere?"

A comfortable chair sat in a corner of the room, next to an elaborate dark wood crib with Fire Nation symbols painted on its head and its foot. Red blankets and a little red pillow lay inside along with a few stuffed animals. Mai sat and held onto the boy snugly, not because she felt anything but because she wouldn't be responsible for killing the little brat. The baby seemed content enough and was quiet now. Mai strained her ears, trying to hear any snippets from the ensuing argument. Someone must have shut the sitting room door. All she could hear were muffled, far away sounding voices, not actual words.

It usually took longer for the disagreements to begin, but they began nevertheless. Somehow, though, the brother and sister managed to work things out in their way and another visit would come about in another few months. Or maybe, Masami just didn't want the scandal of a family rift. Servants heard things and according to the woman, spread their malicious gossip everywhere. That certainly wouldn't do.

Half an hour later, Mai heard her uncle's footsteps outside the room. She got up from the chair as smoothly as she could. Tom-Tom was sleeping now, and a little string of drool ran from the corner of his mouth to Mai's tunic. When Katashi entered the room, she handed the infant off immediately. He chuckled softly.

"You might have a baby yourself one day, you know. It's not impossible."

"I suppose," Mai agreed. "But not with any of the idiots around here."

"Hmmm, let's talk while we're out. Your mother is already all wound up."

"Okay," the knife thrower said and walked back downstairs with Katashi.

He gave the infant back to a still glowering Masami and then gave her a tentative pat on the shoulder.

"Mai and I are going out for tea," he informed her. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"As if I could stop you anyway; it's clear that Mai likes you more than she does Sen or me."

"Masami, you're being childish. We'll see you later, for dinner I suppose."

"Humph, fine," she replied and gave Mai a sharp look. "Be on your best behavior Mai. You'll be out in public and you never know who you might run in to."

Without answering, Mai slid gracefully out of the room, and reached for her uncle's arm.

"So what tea shop are we going to?" she asked as the shut the front door behind them.

"Let's just walk around for awhile. I haven't been to Capitol City for months."

* * *

Walking around the city with her uncle was infinitely more enjoyable than doing the same thing with her mother. Katashi looked in stores, picking up various items and joking with his niece, talked with shop owners and asked Mai her opinion about anything and everything. She felt like a person with him rather than an appendage that needed to be gotten rid of as soon as possible.

"I assume you still like knives and other blades," Katashi asked and gave his niece a playful nudge.

"I've gotten more since the last time I saw you. I practice a lot too. That tree in the back yard is pock marked."

"Ah, you need a proper target, Mai. Let's see if we can find one today."

Mai's eyes shone with excitement.

"Can I show you how good I've gotten when we get home, or tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course; I want to see just how skilled you are."

Katashi asked around about weapons shops and was told to go down a narrow roadway packed full of shoppers. Near the end of the dead end street they saw a shop sign with crossed swords and walked inside. Mai was the only female there. That didn't bother her in the least. She walked around slowly, examining every small blade on display. The selection was impressive and Mai could probably have spent the day there.

She could hear Katashi in the background discussing targets with the owner, but their voices sounded distant. When she saw a beautiful knife so similar to the one Zuko used to carry (Did he still carry it, Mai wondered.), it made her gasp in recognition and she felt sorrowful pains in her chest and tears prick her eyes.

'Damn,' she said to herself. "There's always something that reminds me of him. It won't ever stop. I don't want it to.'

"Mai, what just happened?" her uncle asked with concern.

"I thought you were busy with the owner," Mai replied evasively.

"As a warden, I need to be very aware of my surroundings and the people in them all the time. I was keeping an eye on you too."

She held up the knife, turning it slowly in the dim light of the shop, and then handed it to Katashi. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and gave a shrug that said, 'Okay, it's a knife; so what?' Mai was reluctant to speak Zuko's name. It was a sore point with everyone. She was the only one in the world who missed him. Of that she was sure, and the knowledge broke her heart as much as her undying link with the prince both exhilarated and tormented her daily.

"I see," the warden stated, understanding now. "Would you like it?"

Mai nodded and covered her trembling lips with trembling fingers. The emotional display she gave her uncle was more than either of her parents had seen for years. She felt vulnerable and exposed and a little bit stupid.

"I'll take this knife and the target," Katashi informed the owner.

"Ah, that's a fine piece. It's costly."

"The price doesn't matter," Katashi replied. "Package them please."

Mai watched as her uncle handed over a tidy sum of gold pieces and immediately felt guilt.

"Uncle, you don't have to buy that."

"There's nothing I love more than making my niece happy. Don't worry, Mai."

"It's for the young lady?" the owner said in a surprised tone. "What does a pretty girl want with a knife?"

"I like knives," she retorted coolly. "I have quite a collection and I'm very adept at throwing them."

"Well, isn't that, um, unusual," he replied.

Mai gave him an icy stare and he shut up, concentrating instead on putting the beautiful blade into a velvet lined box and the elaborate target into a large carrying case. Katashi thanked the man when the transaction was complete and they left the shop.

"Are you ready for tea now?" he asked Mai.

She nodded and they entered the first tea shop that they saw.

* * *

"Are you hungry," Katashi asked as they sat down at a table for two in an out of the way corner of a tea shop called the Jade Oolong, well known for its excellent tea of the same name.

Mai thought for a moment. "Umm, yes, I could eat."

"You've always had a good appetite, Mai. Let's see what's on the menu."

A pretty young waitress brought the menus, delicate looking pale sheets of paper, and then left, giving the pair time to decide.

"Miso soup sounds good. Mom will be angry if I don't eat dinner; oh, and some green tea."

"All right, I'll get the same," Katashi said and caught the waitress's attention.

They ordered and sat quietly until their tea and soup was served. Once the waitress was gone, Katashi's face became somber looking. Mai spooned in her hot soup eagerly and stole quick glances at her uncle. She had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about; Zuko and her refusal to forget about him.

"I want you to tell me the truth about something, Mai."

She met his concerned deep gold eyes and nodded.

"Are you refusing all the young men that your parents introduce you to only because you're holding out hope that Zuko will return to the Fire Nation one day?"

The black haired girl put down her spoon and wrapped both hands around the small red teacup. She thought hard before giving her reply.

"That's one of the reasons. But even if I knew Zuko could never come home, even if I had never met him, I still wouldn't want to marry any of those boys. I don't like them. They bore me. All they want is a good wife to help them continue the family line or move up the social and political ladder."

Katashi's eyes were wide. "That's quite a speech for a thirteen year old girl. What you say is true enough but it sounds like you've been talking with someone about the intricacies of the nobleman's and noblewoman's way of life. Either that, or you've been doing a lot of thinking."

"All I have to do is watch everyone. When you're told to sit quietly and behave like a perfect little lady, you watch people. And you get to know a lot about them, Uncle. A lot of it isn't very nice."

"Yes, you do at that. It's a good skill to have, Mai. Hone it as much as you can. But, about the prince; you're still...you like him and hope he comes back."

"Yes, I like him. I like him very much and I think about him when I'm alone and it's dark. Everyone disapproves of my feelings. His sister thinks I should forget about him. Mom and Dad, well, you know what they think."

"They don't want you to lose an opportunity just because you're pining away for Zuko."

"I'm not pining," Mai replied in an offended voice.

She associated pining with weeping and fainting noblewomen waving handkerchiefs around and refusing to eat until their beloved comes back. That wasn't her. Mai grieved. Mai hoped. Mai did not pine.

"It was a poor choice of words; you're set on him or however you want to say it, Mai. What will you do if five years from now, he's still not back?"

Mai shrugged. "I'll figure something out, I suppose."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't close your mind to other boys or any opportunity that might arise, please. I want the best for you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Fine," Mai sighed. "I'll keep an open mind. But it won't make any difference."

"Good, now finish your soup and we'll head home. Your mother is probably having one of her fits."

Katashi grinned and downed the rest of his tea, then watched his niece closely as she finished hers. They left the tea shop and ambled home, checking out a few more shops before picking up their pace. As soon as they entered the foyer and Masami heard their voices, she pounced upon them.

"How can it possibly take four hours to have a cup of tea?" she asked testily. "Dinner's almost ready and you need to wash up. What did you buy, Katashi?"

"A few things for Mai."

"Yes, I can imagine. Let me see," she demanded and held her hands out.

Grumbling, Katashi held out the packages. Masami snatched the box first and opened it up.

"What is this?" she frowned.

"Gee, I wonder," Mai drawled and Masami shot her a nasty look.

"Why do you encourage her, Katashi? Ladies do not carry knives. Ladies do not throw knives."

"Maybe I'm not a lady," the girl in question retorted.

"Stop," Katashi bellowed. "Mai needed a proper target so I bought her one. And I bought her the knife because she liked it. If she wasn't throwing knives, what exactly _would _she be doing?"

Masami sputtered, unsure what exactly to say in response.

"She, she should be perfecting her makeup techniques and her conversation skills and learning how to run a household."

Mai snorted and Katashi laughed.

"There's plenty of time for that," the gruff man replied. "Let her use her knives. Personally, I'm proud of her. Mai has a bit of gumption, at least."

"Fine, you know what? I give up. Throw your knives, Mai, and throw your life away. I have my son now. He won't disappoint me."

Masami handed the box to Mai, her mouth twisted with distaste, then turned with a flourish and walked down the hallway.

"Dinner is in one hour," she called back to them.

"Don't worry about her," Katashi said to Mai. "Let's go set your target up in the garden. Then you can show me just how skilled you are."

* * *

They walked through the house and out the back door. The garden wasn't huge like the ones at the palace, but it was spacious enough. Everything was neat and ordered and in its place. Masami didn't like plants growing wild or outside their assigned beds. Bushes were clipped into aesthetically pleasing shapes and trees were kept trimmed. Leaves and petals were raked up almost as soon as they dropped and dead flower heads were removed daily. The paths were straight rather than winding and the benches were cold metal rather than warm wood.

Mai's favorite tree, the biggest one in the garden, was a sturdy oak that grew well past the height of the garden gates and sometimes seemed to touch the sky. Moss covered most of its trunk and the leaves seemed to grow on the branches much like a beard grew on a man, clinging to the wood rather than stretching outwards from it. It was magnificent and the only living thing in the garden that had even a hint of personality.

She caressed its trunk lovingly and showed her uncle the myriad of tiny marks made from her blades. Katashi set up the target while Mai made sure it was straight.

"Where do you usually throw from?" he asked.

Mai moved backwards, almost to the house and smirked.

"From there?" he stated proudly. "Show me."

She showed him, hitting the centre of the target with blade after blade. Her throwing was strong and graceful and Katashi saw a peace in her expression that he had never seen before. Mai didn't say anything when she was done. She retrieved all of her blades, slipping them into their proper spots and then stood beside her uncle who was still staring at the target.

"You're damn good, Mai. You're better than good. You're amazing."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "Tell my mother that."

"Dinner," Katashi groaned. "We're probably late. Let's go, before we're locked out."

"I have a way in anyway," Mai blurted without thinking.

"Oh, you do? Why do you need that? Do you sneak out of the house sometimes?"

"I have," she confessed.

"Tell me about it tomorrow. We'll sit out here for privacy. I'd like to spend some time with Tom-Tom tonight, if your mother lets me," he added jokingly.

Mai felt a twinge of jealousy. Uncle Katashi always loved her without conditions. He made her feel special and now she had to share him.

"Stupid baby," she muttered and walked into the house ahead of her uncle.

The smell of dinner hit her nostrils and her stomach growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**After Dark**

_Part 7_

It rained the next day, and Mai slept in. No one bothered her. She suspected that her uncle had something to do with that. By the time she washed and dressed and went downstairs it was almost lunchtime.

"Did you have a good rest?" Katashi greeted her as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Mmm," Mai answered vaguely. "Where is everyone?"

"Your father is working in his office and your mother is upstairs with the baby. The new nanny is up there with her; poor woman…the nanny I mean."

Mai bit back a giggle as she joined her uncle at the rustic kitchen table. The cook was working on lunch and Katashi was sneaking tastes of the various dishes.

"You'll spoil your appetite, sir," she chided gently.

"Nothing spoils my appetite," he replied with a loud guffaw. "Mai, you must be hungry. Grab something to tide you over until lunch is served. After we eat, you and I are going to have that talk."

"It's raining," Mai replied dryly.

"You have umbrellas, don't you?"

"Well, yes…." The knife thrower replied.

"I get the feeling that you're not looking forward to our talk."

He was right, for the most part anyway. A small part of her wanted to confess to her uncle, tell him about the rowdier section of the city and her visits to it, while a larger part of her feared his disapproval. Of course, there was always the chance that he would tell her parents. Masami would have the fit of the century no doubt and suggest sending her off to a far away institution of some kind, be it a school or the military. Either that or she would force Mai into a marriage right away. Whatever was decided, things would get ugly.

She shrugged.

"Don't worry, Mai. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Depends on your definition," Mai replied.

"Eh, I'm not worried. Here, eat an apple," he said and tossed her one from the fruit bowl.

Mai made an easy catch and then ate the apple quickly. She _was _hungry, ravenous in fact, and couldn't wait for lunch. It was always served at exactly one hour past noon, not a minute sooner or a minute later. She still had fifteen minutes to go.

"Oh," Katashi exclaimed. "I forgot about presents yesterday. I have something for you and something for Tom-Tom. I'll run up to my room and get yours. Be back shortly."

She didn't have time to reply before he jumped up from the table and bounded loudly up the staircase.

"Shh," Masami said as he thundered by the nursery. "There's a baby in the house."

"The real world's full of noise," Katashi replied. "He needs to get used to it."

He handed over the gift for Tom-Tom when he passed the nursery again, and then ran back down the stairs.

"Here," he said and handed a small box to Mai.

"You bought me stuff yesterday."

"Mai, I've actually had this gift for a long time. I just think it suits you better now."

She pulled off the lid and found a simple necklace of gold. A Fire Nation symbol, tiny and delicate hung from the end of the chain. It was beautiful.

"It's, it's really pretty, Uncle. Thank you."

"I think it's important to show love for our great country and loyalty to it. Wearing this necklace will do that for you."

Theirs_ was_ the greatest nation; that's what Mai had been told for as long as she could recall. It made sense to be proud and she was. Flaunting that feeling wasn't really her style but she would wear it for her uncle's sake. It was long enough to fit right over her head without untying the clasp. She put it on and showed it to Katashi.

"It looks great," he exclaimed. "I'm going in to the dining room to wait for lunch. Are you coming?"

Mai nodded and left the kitchen with her uncle. Sen and Masami soon joined them while Tom-Tom remained upstairs with the nanny. The table was set and the food was served as soon as everyone was seated.

Sen gave his daughter a nod along with a small smile. Mai curved her lips upward in imitation of the same.

"How is the nanny working out?" Sen asked his wife.

"She'll do," the woman replied. "But she's not as good as the one we had for Mai. The Kochi family has her."

Mai recalled a humorless, slightly frightening behemoth of a woman. Maybe the behemoth part was an exaggeration, but the woman was definitely no fun. Tom-Tom was lucky to escape her.

"Mai, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day? You wasted the morning sleeping. Your uncle insisted that we leave you alone."

Masami looked pointedly at her brother and frowned.

'It was him,' Mai thought and smiled behind her hand. To her mother she said, "I'm spending some more time with Uncle."

"That's fine. No sleeping in tomorrow, though. Remember, the naming ceremony begins early. And we have to travel to the temple."

"I know," Mai replied.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to look your best. You're pretty when you smile. Too bad it didn't happen more often."

"Yeah, and lots of important people will be there. I know, Mother."

Masami sighed heavily.

"Your uncle thinks that I'm too hard on you. Perhaps I am. But I do want the best for you, Mai. Going easy on you and letting you do what you please won't accomplish that."

'Too bad your version of best doesn't match mine,' Mai thought.

"He convinced me to let up on you a bit, not push the idea of betrothal so much. I'll do my best."

Mai almost fell off her chair. Her mother making concessions, no matter how reluctantly, was virtually unheard of. She wasn't sure what to say. Sen stepped in and gave her an idea.

"Your mother is reaching out to you, Mai. You should be thankful."

"Thanks," Mai stated automatically, but looked at her uncle rather than her mother.

He was the one she was grateful to.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop looking for good matches for you. And it doesn't mean that you can run wild either. You just have a bit of a reprieve. With the baby to look after, it's just as well I don't worry so much about you."

'Run wild,' Mai thought. 'If she only knew…..'

"How is work going for you?" Sen asked Katashi, in an effort to change the subject.

His voice was polite but he looked as though he really didn't want to hear the answer. Katashi, however, didn't care whether Sen was interested or not. He loved talking about his job as warden of the nation's most notorious prison. He loved his job, period.

"Just the other week, twelve new prisoners arrived. They were mouthy at first and rebellious. I can't have that in my prison so I'm tough on them, even cruel sometimes. If they don't conform, chaos reigns. Chaos in a prison is a disaster."

"I don't know how you can deal with those people," Masami stated. "They must be so, so, disgusting."

"_Someone _needs to deal with them. I'm proud of my job," Katashi retorted. "Would you rather have the criminals running around our country, in the streets of our cities, robbing and killing?"

"Perhaps they should all be executed," Sen suggested.

"That's not for me to decide. The Fire Lord makes the rules and I follow them. Whether the prisoners are innocent or guilty, whether they had a good reason for their crime and so on, is not under my jurisdiction. I run a prison and I want it to function smoothly. Once you're there under my rule, you will do what I say."

Though she rarely saw this tough side of her uncle, Mai had no problem imagining the man as iron fisted ruler. She wouldn't want to be his prisoner.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Masami whined. "The toy you brought for Tom-Tom is adorable, by the way. He'll love playing with that when he gets older."

"Glad you like it," Katashi replied. "Did you see what I got for Mai?"

"No," Masami replied. "Where is it?"

"She's wearing it," the warden replied.

Both Sen and Masami peered at Mai but didn't notice the pendant.

"Here," Mai finally said and held out the necklace for them to see.

"Oh, it's lovely. Did you thank your uncle, Mai?"

"Yes, Mother," the knife thrower said exaggeratedly.

"Wear it tomorrow," Masami instructed.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of tomorrow, we're leaving right after breakfast. The sage will perform the ceremony and then we'll all come back here for a celebration. The servants will be working long into the night, making food and setting the table. I want everything to be perfect. That means good behavior from both of you."

She looked sternly at both Mai and Katashi.

"Mai, no sneaking up to your room; remember that the princess and Ty Lee are coming. I expect you to stick with them."

"Are the Ibarakis coming?" Mai asked.

"Yes, they are. You wouldn't be interested in Kenji after all, would you?" the woman asked, hope obvious in her tone.

"No," Mai replied neutrally. "I just wondered."

"The Tanakis are coming and the Fujiwaras and the Moris. It's going to be wonderful. If only the Fire Lord would make an appearance. That would make my day. Think of how our status would increase."

"I wouldn't count on that, dear," Sen said, patting his wife's hand.

"A woman can dream, can't she? The Fire Lord in our house…..I think I would faint."

"Azula will have to do," Mai stated dryly.

"Of course, it's an honor to have the princess in my home. I'm so thrilled that you're a friend of hers," Masami added.

"I know; you've told me," the ebony haired girl replied.

Katashi cleared his throat. "Mai, are you finished? Let's go out in the garden and you can throw some more. I enjoy watching you."

Glad to get away, Mai pushed back her chair and excused herself. Masami tsked but didn't complain. Snatching another apple from the kitchen, Mai walked through the house to the back door, her uncle close behind.

"I forgot the umbrellas," Mai stated and ran back to the foyer to grab two.

Once outside, Katashi turned to look at her, eyebrows raised and a slight frown on his face.

"Confession time," he stated.

* * *

Mai hadn't given much thought to what she would say. She could lie and Katashi might never know the difference. But she didn't _want _to lie to him. She owed him more respect than that. So, she began her story.

"A few weeks ago I was out shopping with Mom and I saw some girls go down an alleyway. I don't know why I did, but I followed them. At the end of the alley there was this completely different part of the city. I didn't know it was there. It looked a lot more interesting than this part and the people seemed less, um, less uptight. I decided that I would check it out one night. I went out onto the roof and climbed down the front overhang."

"Mai, I don't think you realize exactly what goes on there. Those people aren't your kind of people. They're gamblers and prostitutes and con men."

"I know more than you think and I've been there more than once, about five times actually. I can handle myself."

"People would as soon kill you there as look at you," Katashi insisted. "I know that you're smart and I know that you can look after yourself, but you are still thirteen years old. Some men would love to get their hands on you. Mai, you're putting yourself in danger."

"But, I've even gone into the gaming houses and played. I have to show them that I belong first, but I don't have any problems. I even won money."

"I don't like it, Mai. I don't like it at all. What if something happens to you? I don't want to lose you and neither do your parents, despite what you think."

"So, you don't want me to go back. Are you going to tell my mom and dad?"

"I _should_ tell them. They would be horrified. But I won't. I trust you to stop going there, Mai."

"I don't want to stop," she said quietly. "I can be myself there. No one cares about manners or appearance or marrying me off. I can look at things and watch people and throw my knives in contests. And trust me. I'm not the only noble who goes there."

"I'm sure you're not, Mai. But I'll bet that you're the only thirteen year old girl there who isn't a prostitute."

"I don't care," she said defiantly. "I won't stop. I feel alive when I'm there, Uncle."

"And what do you feel when you're here?" he asked.

His broad face was full of concern and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"I feel like I'm smothering. I can't say what I really want to say. They want me to be a perfect noblewoman, a perfect doll with no thoughts and no feelings, except the ones they say I'm allowed to have. I hate it."

Sighing, Katashi walked over to a bench, wet now from the rain, and sat down. Mai stayed standing, but moved over beside her uncle. She looked down at her nails and then over at him.

"I'm sorry that you feel smothered, Mai. I really am. I know that your mother likes things her way and she has certain expectations of you as a daughter. I understand your need to find something of your own. But I'm not happy with what you've chosen."

"I'm sorry," Mai said sadly. "I don't want to disappoint you too, Uncle. You're the only one now who understands anything."

"Let me see you throw again. Maybe it will make me feel better," Katashi smirked.

Mai folder her red umbrella and put it down on the bench. She readied herself, breathed deeply and then let every knife, every arrow fly, one or two at a time. Her results were very impressive.

"Agni, girl, you are amazing."

"See, I really can take care of myself. No one will get near me, Uncle. No one's tried. And I won't go that often anymore."

"I shouldn't be allowing this, Mai. Masami will kill me if she ever finds out."

"She won't. I know what I'm doing."

"Grrr, why can't I say 'no' to you? I never could. You better stay alert every minute, every second that you're there. That's all it takes to hurt someone. I've seen it, Mai."

"I will. Thank you, Uncle."

Mai smiled, tucked some untidy strands of midnight black hair back into place and sat beside him on the bench. The dampness made its way through her outer layer of clothing. It was cold, but she didn't care.

* * *

Mai went to bed early and dreamed of Zuko. Sometimes before bed, she lit a candle and tried her hand at meditation. She wasn't an expert, but the tiny flickering light in the darkness of her bedroom soothed somehow and her thoughts would lose some of their turmoil. She slept better then and wondered why she didn't meditate_ every_ night. The nights she dreamed of Zuko were the nights she didn't meditate.

She knew nothing of where the prince was or what exactly he was doing. All Mai knew was that Zuko had a ship, he was with his Uncle Iroh and he was searching for the long lost Avatar. Ozai had mercilessly burned his face during the Agni Kai, but Mai had no idea just how bad the wound and its scar were. Imagination could be a terrible thing and dreams even worse.

In her dream, she saw a small ship tossed by the waves. Zuko stood on the deck alone, his hair whipped about by a fierce wind. One side of his face was completely charred, bits of white bone showing through the ruined flesh. He looked at the water and then up at the sky, a hopeless expression on his face. And then he jumped.

Mai was crying when she jerked awake. She closed her fists tightly and prayed that Zuko wouldn't give into despair. Even if she never saw him again, Mai wanted Zuko to get what he desired, what he deserved and to have a good life. But, of course, she also hoped that he would have these things along with her.

Restless now, she got out of bed. A cup of chamomile tea might calm her nerves. Noiselessly, she opened her door and crept along the hallway to the staircase. A light was on in Masami's room and Mai couldn't resist taking a peek through the open door.

Her mother sat up in her luxurious bed. The upper part of Masami's nightgown was open and Tom-Tom was cradled in her arms, nursing peacefully. She was singing softly to the infant and stroking his head with great tenderness. Mai felt as though she were invading her mother's privacy, like she was intruding on something very intimate. But still, she stood transfixed and wondered if her mother had done the same with her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I invented a naming ceremony for my story "Two No More'. I'm using the same ceremony here.

**After Dark**

_Part 8_

Mai's sleep had been restless despite the chamomile tea she downed. When she awoke to the sound of her mother's voice coming through the thick wood of her bedroom door, she was groggy and strangely heavy feeling. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed so that she could get dressed and then spend the day with people she despised. Masami's insistent voice wouldn't go away, however, and Mai gave up any idea of staying inside the warm cocoon of her covers.

"Mai, I asked if you were awake," Masami called again.

"I'm getting up," Mai snapped back.

"Remember to put your best robes on," the woman reminded her daughter.

"Yes, mother," Mai replied.

She placed her feet firmly on the floor and stood up. Immediately she longed for her bed but forced herself forward. Inside her wardrobe, she reached for the robes her mother insisted that she wear and began to dress. With that done, she sat down at her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her face was paler than usual and drawn looking and the smudges of black underneath her eyes made her look sick. Sighing, Mai combed her hair, one hundred soothing strokes, and then pulled it into her usual style. For just a moment she thought about trying something different with her hair, but no doubt her mother would protest and then she would have to do it all over again.

"Stick with the usual, Mai," she told herself. "Anything different just causes trouble."

Mai dabbed at her face with powder. The dark circles were difficult to cover. Better she work at it though. If her mother caught a glimpse of Mai looking haggard, she would drag the girl into her own bedroom and apply some thick skin colored cream that felt like paste rather than makeup. Mai knew because she had played with it as a child.

"Damn," Mai cursed and pressed more of the dusty powder under her eyes. "It will have to do."

As if to distract from the mess of her eyes, she put a dab of blush on each cheek and just a hint of color on her lips. Satisfied, Mai reached for the necklace her uncle had given her and slipped it over her head. She took a deep breath, opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs.

Her mother was a whirlwind and the nanny along with the rest of the household staff was caught up in her force, moving where she did and doing what she said.

"Tom-Tom's fed and clean," Masami said as if ticking things off an inventory list. "We need to put his ceremonial robe on. Sun, come help me with that. Oh, Mai, get some breakfast in the kitchen and be ready to leave in twenty minutes. You look tired."

How Masami could tell when she had hardly glanced at her, Mai wasn't sure. Like she had noted before, her mother was often more observant than Mai gave her credit for. Sighing, she entered the kitchen, glad to find her uncle there finishing up a cup of tea.

"I'd keep out of her way if I were you," he advised Mai. "She's like a spinning top out of control."

Mai smirked and nodded.

"I know. I've seen it before."

"Didn't sleep well?" Katashi asked with concern.

"Is it that obvious?" Mai replied.

"Well, yeah, it is," the man said honestly. "Bad dreams or something?"

"You could say that," Mai agreed and then shuddered at the remembrance.

"Were they dreams of a certain young man?" Katashi prodded.

"I can't hide much from you," she stated dryly. "It was awful."

Katashi reached over and placed his huge hand over Mai's pale and delicate looking small one.

"Maybe more time will help," he offered by way of comfort. "Eventually you will forget."

Somehow that thought was far more terrifying than the dreams. At least with them, she had a connection to Zuko. Her feelings, good and bad, manifested themselves in her sleeping hours and kept the look of Zuko, the sound of him, the essence of him, alive in her mind. If that left, if her memory of the boy who had her heart began to fade, Mai wasn't sure what she would do.

"No," she protested softly.

Suddenly the day, so bright and warm already, had a pall cast over it. Mai stared down at her hands resting on the table; her uncle's still covered the one, dwarfing it completely. She pulled it out from under the gentle pressure and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Is there anything to eat?" she asked neutrally.

Katashi didn't press further. Instead he got up from his seat and dug up some rice and fruit for his favorite girl.

"Thanks," Mai said when her uncle placed the food before her. "So, are you looking forward to the ceremony?"

"I enjoyed yours," he replied with a smile at the recollection. "You were quiet even then, like you knew what was expected of you. And you were such a pretty little baby, with so much of that thick black hair of yours."

Mai rolled her eyes but somehow the observations hurt. She was a doll from the beginning, quiet and docile, pretty to look at but not meant for anything else. She pushed the disturbing thoughts aside and finished her food. Nothing seemed to ever quell her appetite.

"Whatever feelings you have about Tom-Tom, whatever jealousy you feel, remember that he's not to blame, Mai. He is your brother and maybe one day the two of you will be good friends."

"Where did that come from?" the black haired girl asked.

"I'm not as stupid as I look," Katashi joked. "I see the way my sister fusses over Tom-Tom. I hear everything that she says."

"Well, he is a boy after all. Boys make everyone happy."

She wanted to scream her outrage and her pain but did the next best thing instead. Mai tucked her hands under the table and pressed her sharp, perfectly manicured nails into the soft flesh of her palms. She bit back a grimace of pain but continued until she felt the warm wetness of blood.

Her shoulders were straight and tense and her eyes looked straight ahead. Carefully now, she loosened her fists and smeared the droplets of crimson into the skin of her hand. She would wash up when she got the chance.

* * *

Mai's parents hired a palanquin for the occasion. She sat beside her uncle on one side while her parents sat opposite, Tom-Tom in Masami's arms. The infant wore a long flowing robe of red and gold and the tiniest slippers Mai had ever seen. Masami continually adjusted the cloth, smoothing out a tiny crease and then frowning as she found another.

"It's fine," Sen told her.

"I want everything to be perfect," Masami snapped back.

Mai was grateful for the thick red curtains that hung down, hiding them from view. It was still early in the morning and the streets were just beginning to show signs of life but she felt self conscious nevertheless. Peeking outside all she could see was the straining back of a servant carrying_ his_ corner of the palanquin and the gates of the palace as they passed nearby.

The temple was a short distance beyond the palace. Mai had only been there a few times in her life. The Fire Sages and worship in general took a back seat to world dominance now and the military was held in higher esteem than any god of fire.

Mai let the curtain fall back into place and allowed her thoughts to drift aimlessly. Katashi had to give her a gentle nudge when they arrived at their destination. Letting out a loud breath, she waited as the servants placed the palanquin down on the paving stones and stood at attention, each at his corner, looking like bedposts rather than men.

Mai waited with her uncle as Sen stepped outside and helped Masami out onto the street. She cradled little Tom-Tom close as he shifted around a bit in his confining clothes and began to wimper.

"Ready?" Katashi asked his niece.

"As I'll ever be," she replied dryly.

She hopped out carefully, feeling her mother's watchful eyes on her. Katashi followed. He put a comforting hand on her back and guided her toward the temple. Even Mai had to admit that the building was beautiful. It was typical of the Fire Nation, all reds and oranges with splashes of gold. But the flame shaped tiers covered with an exquisite patchwork of tile and the filigree patterned carvings on the huge dark red door along with the peaceful gardens she could just glimpse, made it stand out. In the distance, she could see another palanquin making its way toward the temple.

'Must be Azula,' she thought.

Behind the princess walked several families. Mai's sharp eyes picked out Mr. Ibaraki. She scowled, careful to cover the expression with her hand. A Fire Sage walked out of the temple entrance and greeted Masami and Sen, placing a hand on Tom-Tom's head.

"You may come inside," he said softly. "Everything is ready."

"Don't you think we should wait for the princess?" Masami asked.

She looked around fretfully.

"Perhaps you're right," the sage agreed and slipped back inside.

When Azula stepped out of her much richer looking palanquin along with Ty Lee, Masami inhaled audibly. Sen gave a deep bow while Masami gave a slight one, impeded as she was by Tom-Tom.

"She's impressive looking," Katashi murmured to Mai as he bowed down low to the ground.

"You must be Mai's uncle," Azula said.

"Yes, it's an honor to meet you, princess," Katashi replied.

"Thank you so very much for gracing us with your presence, Princess Azula," Masami gushed. "We are extremely honored to have you witness the naming ceremony for our son."

"Hmmm, well, you should be," Azula replied haughtily. "Mai, get over here. I want you with me and Ty Lee during the ceremony."

The knife thrower gave her uncle a quick glance and he shrugged in reply. Mai moved over to stand beside Azula.

"Oh, Mai, this is all so exciting," Ty Lee stated as she practically twitched in her skin. "Ahhh, is that your little brother? He's soooo adorable."

"I suppose," Mai agreed halfheartedly.

"I hope I have a baby that cute one day," the acrobat said dreamily.

Mai caught Azula's eye and couldn't stop a smile playing at her lips. Both girls looked at Ty Lee and shook their heads and for just an instant Mai felt a sort of camaraderie with the princess.

The Ibarakis, the Tanakis and the other families were all ready to enter the temple. Mai watched as Keiko Tanaki gave a sweeping bow to Azula.

'She's sleeping with Azula's father,' Mai reminded herself. 'I wonder if Azula would care. Probably not, but I bet Mrs. Tanaki's husband would.'

"Isn't he precious?" Keiko stated as she swooped in on Masami and snatched Tom-Tom from the woman's hands. "I am so happy for you. Masami, you must be just thrilled to have a son now. Your life is complete. Now if only you could get Mai betrothed to someone appropriate, everything would be perfect."

"Does she always have to mention that?" Mai asked no one in particular. "I can't stand that woman."

"Would you like me to set her on fire?" Azula asked jokingly.

"No, that won't be necessary but thanks for the offer," Mai replied.

"Your mother will be happy to know that there's a gift from the royal family waiting in my palanquin."

"She might faint or go into convulsions," Mai observed. "It might take days for her to recover."

Ty Lee giggled. "Mai, you're funny."

"Tell that to my mother."

* * *

The Fire Sage appeared again, this time with a small bell in his hands. He rang it three times and gestured for everyone to enter the temple. The guests made way for Azula, who entered first. Masami went next, content to arrive in the princess's wake. Family and then guests followed, Ty Lee immediately finding her way to Azula once inside the temple. The princess looked bored and slightly uncomfortable. She was at ease in war rooms and training rooms but anything spiritual put her off.

A stone platform covered with a scarlet cloth sat ready in the centre of the temple's spacious interior. A cauldron with part of the One Flame stood off to the side. On the other side of the platform was a table with paper and writing supplies.

"Place the child on the platform, Masami," the sage instructed.

She lay the infant down, keeping a hand on his stomach to prevent his wriggling off onto the stone floor.

"You have a name for your son?" the sage continued.

"We do," both Sen and Masami replied.

"Write the name on the parchment."

Sen moved forward and dipped the brush into the ink, carefully forming the characters of his son's name. Masami went next, placing her characters next to Sen's.

"Mark the child with the name," the sage said.

Both parents put a finger through the still damp ink of the characters they had just written and smeared Tom-Tom's forehead, leaving two streaks of black on the pale skin. The sage picked up the scroll and dropped it into the fire.

As the paper burned he intoned, "Agni has accepted and blessed Tom-Tom, son of Sen and Masami."

With that the brief ceremony ended and the group made its way outside again, Masami reminding everyone to come to the house for an elegant brunch. The woman held her son proudly, showing him to all her acquaintances, as she made her way back to the palanquin.

"Mai, where are you going?" Masami asked sharply. "Get in the palanquin now."

"Azula wants me to ride with her," the girl replied.

"Oh, of course, whatever the princess wants," Mai's mother corrected herself quickly.

"See you at home," Katashi called.

Mai gave her uncle a quick wave then turned back to the princess and Ty Lee.

"The ceremony was beautiful," Ty Lee declared.

"I guess," Mai replied.

Azula said nothing until they stepped into the royal palanquin and were hidden by the thick curtains.

"What a waste of my time," the princess huffed. "I could be training right now."

"You didn't have to come," Mai stated.

"I'm here representing the royal family," Azula continued. "My father seems to think that _your _father might be of some use in the future. He wants relations between our families to be amicable."

"Of use; what exactly does that mean?" Mai asked with a frown. "And the Fire Lord can just order my father to do whatever he wants anyway."

"I don't know for sure; maybe a posting somewhere or a Minister's position. Of course my father can order him to do whatever he wants. But, sometimes it's better if the order is seen as a reward. Oh, and don't say anything, Mai."

"I won't. I don't need my mother any more excited than she already is," the knife thrower assured her friend.

A few minutes later the palanquin stopped in front of Mai's home. The girls stepped out and waited for the rest of the people to arrive. Once everyone was inside, Masami went into hostess mode, encouraging everyone to mingle a bit before brunch was served. She slipped upstairs discreetly to nurse Tom-Tom and then came back downstairs, nanny in tow. Mai, meanwhile, stood unhappily in a corner and watched as both her uncle and her father talked with the other men. The women fussed over the infant and congratulated Masami for giving birth to a healthy son.

Gifts were piled on a side table; they would be opened later. Azula looked almost as bored as Mai felt but it was obvious the princess loved the attention she received. Everyone fawned over her, bowing and praising to within an inch of their lives.

Mai imagined Zuko there in Azula's place. _He_ would want to stand in the corner with her and watch as everyone went through the motions they had been trained to make since birth. _He _would shyly accept compliments and blush at the attention rather than dismissing it with a wave of his hand. If Mai squinted and looked at Azula, she could almost see Zuko. Her heart broke just a little bit more.

"Mai," a deep voice said. "How are you enjoying your little brother?"

She looked up into the hard eyes of Kano Ibaraki.


	9. Chapter 9

**After Dark**

_Part 9_

Anger flared inside Mai but she kept it well hidden. Looking directly into Ibaraki's eyes, she replied with a dull sounding "No," and extricated herself from the corner. He moved to stand in front of her, blocking her way.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"I just want to know how you're doing, that's all," the man replied.

His eyes were now wide and innocent looking and he wore an expression of obviously fake concern.

"You mean you want to make sure I haven't mentioned your extracurricular activities to anyone."

"Well, there's that too," Kano agreed. "Have you?"

"I said I wouldn't," she stated. "Now, move. My uncle is very protective of me. You don't want to make him angry."

Ibaraki was taken aback and stepped aside automatically. Mai glided by him, not giving the man so much as a glance.

"Jerk," she muttered to herself.

"Why was Mr. Ibaraki talking to you?" Ty Lee asked a few minutes later.

"Trying to make small talk, that's all," Mai answered.

"Maybe he hopes you'll be his daughter-in-law one day soon," the acrobatic girl remarked seriously. "And he's trying to be nice."

"He's in for a surprise then," Mai said drolly. "Why don't _you _go talk to Kenji? He's right over there."

Ty Lee's big grey eyes grew even larger and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" Mai asked.

"Sure; Kenji looks too bookish for my taste. Don't you have a type, Mai?"

The black haired girl shook her head and thought about Zuko again. If she did have a type, he was it, but she doubted there was anyone else quite like him out there.

"Sorry, Mai," Ty Lee whispered. "You're thinking about Zuko aren't you?"

Mai shrugged and walked over to the side table that held the gifts. She looked at all the prettily wrapped packages and then over at her mother who held court with all the other ladies. Ty Lee shadowed her friend, a concerned look in her eyes. Whatever else Mai could say about the twelve year old with the long brown braid, she was sympathetic and hated when people were sad or angry.

"I'm fine," Mai finally replied. "Where's Azula anyway?"

"Right here," the princess replied. "I just escaped from your mother. She goes on and on about that baby. Now they're discussing little boys in general and how wonderful they are. Ugh! Remind me never to have one, a baby that is."

"How can you say that, Azula? Little Tom-Tom is just so sweet."

"Humph," Azula sneered.

Katashi approached from another corner of the room. He looked different from the rest of the men. Though dressed in proper formal robes and wearing his hair in a topknot, he still had a certain hardness of body and a resoluteness that the other men lacked. A feeling of affection washed through Mai and a sense of pride; he was her uncle, the only relative she could stand to be around, the only relative who really knew her.

"How are the young ladies doing?" he inquired, giving Azula and Ty Lee a nod and Mai a smile.

"Okay, uncle. Are we eating soon? I want this whole thing to end." Mai asked.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," he replied and sure enough the cook announced that brunch was served. "After you, ladies."

Katashi bowed and let the girls pass by. Masami meanwhile, made her way through the small crowd and ushered her guests into the spacious formal dining room.

"Princess Azula, I hope you're happy with the seating arrangements. I've put you between Mai and myself. Ty Lee, you sit on Mai's other side."

Azula nodded curtly and avoided eye contact with Masami. She'd had enough of baby talk to last her a lifetime. Ty Lee, ever cheerful, gushed happily about her seat.

"Oooh, I've got Shinji on my other side. He's much cuter than Kenji."

"He's seventeen," Mai reminded the girl.

"So," Ty Lee whispered.

Mai rolled her eyes and eased herself down onto her well cushioned chair. She looked around the table at everyone, Keiko and Kano especially, then bent her head to concentrate on the first course; soup. At least the food was good. The conversation was painful.

"Everything's so pretty, isn't it?" Ty Lee asked Shinji. "Just look at the table."

It _was _pretty. Mai lifted her head and let her eyes roam over everything. The dishes were exquisite, passed down from Masami's mother, a startling shade of the deepest red, edged with black, and shaped like stylized flames. Teapots were spaced along the huge table, all of them a more lighthearted shade of red than the bowls and plates. Tiny cups sat by each place setting, ready to receive the brew. Beautifully detailed chopsticks, carved from mahogany wood native to the Fire Nation, sat on simple chopstick rests. Centerpieces of red and yellow flowers were spaced evenly, providing splashes of bright color while the tablecloth was a simple ivory, providing a pleasing contrast to all the strong shades.

Shinji apparently wasn't impressed; or perhaps Ty Lee's enthusiasm was too much for him. He grunted out a 'yes' and then turned to talk with the man on his other side. Ty Lee's pretty face looked sad for just a moment. But bouncing back was a specialty of hers and she was smiling again within seconds.

"Mai, isn't this wonderful? The food is delicious."

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying everything," the black haired girl replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Mai, you can be such so gloomy sometimes."

"It's my specialty," she retorted and picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks.

Azula wasn't faring much better. Masami monopolized the princess and Mai was secretly glad. For once her mother's eyes and attention were focused on someone besides Mai. If only everyone else but her uncle would disappear. The brunch might be almost enjoyable then.

"Princess Azula, I'm just so thrilled that you and my daughter are friends. Mai loves going to the palace to visit you. Her whole face lights up when she gets an invitation."

Mai almost choked on her dumpling. Her face didn't light up. Occasionally it smoldered. She shot her mother a glare that the woman pointedly ignored.

"I didn't realize that your visits to the palace made you so happy, Mai," Azula remarked with a smirk. "Perhaps you should come over more often. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind as long as my training and lessons get completed."

"Whatever," Mai replied emotionlessly. "I don't care."

"Is that how you talk to the princess?" Masami asked in a low tone, making certain that no one else could hear. "You need to show more respect."

Mai looked down at her food again but didn't reply.

"Goodness," Masami exclaimed. "I must apologize for my daughter, Princess Azula. She can be so difficult sometimes and so morose."

Katashi sensed a change in the atmosphere and gave his sister a questioning look. Masami pointed to Mai and shook her head in disappointment. Azula just ignored everything and continued to eat. Family strife was nothing_ new_ to her.

Mai glanced down the table to Mr. and Mrs. Ibaraki. Taji was watching her husband and sons with adoring eyes, shifting her glance from one to the next as if they were all that existed in the world. Part of Mai wanted to tell her exactly what her husband did at night, damn the consequences. This woman needed to wake up and see things for what they really were. And if she already knew, somewhere deep down, she needed to acknowledge it.

And Keiko Tanaki's husband was living in a dream world too. His devoted wife slept with the Fire Lord on a weekly basis. Mai looked over at her; she was a pretty woman, petite and delicate looking. But Mai knew the sharp tongue and even sharper mind that lay behind the lady like appearance. The girl wondered if Mrs. Tanaki felt smothered too, caught up in a life of teas and dinners and shopping, no outlet for her intellect. Maybe that's why she visited Ozai; maybe sex with him was simply an outlet. Maybe they were using each other. Or perhaps, she was priming the way for her husband's promotion.

It was all fascinating in a way, like a bad melodrama; overacting, elaborate sets, beautiful costumes and clichéd characters. Mai wished she could leave it all behind. But she couldn't so she may as well enjoy the show for what it was.

* * *

Azula made her excuses as soon as brunch was finished, citing important royal duties. Ty Lee went along and Mai was alone again. Her uncle was ensconced in the study with the rest of the men while the women and children, Mai unfortunately included, watched as Masami opened gifts. Tom-Tom was downstairs again, lying in his bassinet, gurgling away happily with frothy bubbles of saliva coming from his little pink lips.

Masami opened each present like it was the first one she had ever seen. She remarked on the wrapping, the little note of congratulations that came with each and, of course, the gift itself.

"Look, Mai, it's a top," the woman declared.

"Hmmm," Mai replied noncommittally.

"Look at the handsome tunic, Mai."

"Hmmm," Mai replied again.

"Oh, it's a kite. Did you see this, Mai?"

"Yes, it's great," the girl replied in a bored tone.

Mai spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon looking at her fingernails, sneaking more food and finally slipping outside to the garden. She sat under her favorite tree and leaned back against its trunk. It was quiet except for the sound of the wind moving the leaves about. Soothed, Mai shut her eyes and almost fell asleep. The sound of footsteps roused her from near slumber.

"I thought you might be out here," Katashi grinned. "I wanted to get away too. I've had enough."

Mai gestured to the ground beside her and the muscular man sat down.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow, right?" Mai asked sadly.

"Yes," Katashi replied. "I can't stay away from the prison too long. I've enjoyed my visit, Mai. I wish I could see you more often."

"I wish you could too. But, I'm glad you came. And thank you for my gifts, Uncle."

"Ahh, that's nothing. You never ask for anything so I enjoy spoiling you a bit."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Katashi asked.

"What do you think will happen to me?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I think that you'll find your place one day soon. And I think you'll find your happiness, on your terms. You're a strong person, Mai, stronger than you think. You're bright and talented. You'll be fine."

"Wow, that was sort of inspirational," Mai replied dryly.

"Hey, watch that smart mouth," Katashi joked. "Now, remember our talk the other day…..be careful when you're out on your own."

"I will be," the girl agreed.

"Alright then; let's get back before anyone notices we left."

"Trust me, no one cares," Mai stated.

Katashi just shook his head and held out his hand for his niece. They went back to the gathering together.

* * *

Mai watched as her uncle spent a final few minutes with Masami and Sen and little Tom-Tom. She waited patiently as he cradled the infant and gave him a mockingly stern talking to. When he was finally ready to leave, Mai announced that she would accompany him down to the docks and walk home by herself. Her mother protested immediately.

"I don't think the harbour is a safe place for a young woman alone. We don't know what kind of people might be lurking about."

Mai coughed to hide her laugh.

"She'll be fine," Katashi stepped in. "Mai can take good care of herself. And it's bright and sunny out, not nighttime."

"I wish that you would agree with me just once," Masami complained. "Fine, but don't dawdle. Come home right away."

"I will," Mai replied.

"Well, goodbye everyone; I hope to visit again in a few months."

"Goodbye brother," Masami said and actually gave the man a hug.

He whispered something in his sister's ear and Masami gave Mai a quick glance.

"Let's go, Mai," he said cheerfully and opened the front door.

"What did you say to her?" Mai asked curiously as soon as they were down the steps and walking along the road.

"I suggested that she try to get along with you, that's all," the burly man replied.

He shifted his small bag from one shoulder to the next and looked down at his niece.

"I suggest that you do the same."

Mai frowned but bit back the sharp remark that sat on her tongue. She was convinced that she and her mother would never see eye to eye on anything.

"It will be really boring at the house again," she ventured. "I'll miss you, Uncle. I wish that I could visit you."

"Trust me; the Boiling Rock Prison is not a place you want to be. And that's where my life is."

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you weren't a prison warden?"

"No. Okay, that's not quite true. I've wondered about life with my own family. But, it won't happen. And I'm fine with that. Serving the Fire Nation is all I need. And I have you."

"Not quite the same," the young woman observed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm content with my life. Concentrate on your own."

"I don't even have any control over my own life," Mai stated.

"Remember what I said; things can change. Don't despair, Mai."

"Easy to say," she sighed.

"Come on now; cheer up. Use that target I got you; read; educate yourself."

"I'll try," Mai said resignedly. "I'll try."

As they reached the docks, Katashi gave her a firm hug and then stepped onto the waiting ship. He called goodbye again from the deck and grinned almost madly. Mai giggled and waved back. She walked home slowly despite her mother's instructions. The thought of entering her house again was not very appealing at all.

* * *

A/N: Not a long chapter but I figured that since I update fairly frequently, that's okay. Next time Mai will visit the 'underworld' again.

I had an idea the other day and it _will _not go away. I see Masami signing Mai up for a haiku class or club (a la the one in Sokka's tale) and Mai writing the most hysterically funny, in a dark way, and

intelligent haikus. Instructors and students are horrified yet intrigued and Mai finds it all very humorous. The class bores her, though, and the other girls are typical nobles. What do you think? Stupid idea?

I would have to come up with all those haikus too...hmmmmm, or at least a few.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is the final one….basically because I don't know what else to write….lame, I know, but it is the truth. My muse, whoever or whatever it is, has abandoned me re this tale. Many thanks to those who read and reviewed. I hope the ending is satisfying enough.

**After Dark**

_Part 10_

The night was moonless and warm; a thick blanket of clouds cluttered the sky and helped keep the heat of the day from escaping. Mai jumped nimbly onto her front porch and then ran down the staircase. It seemed like forever since she'd been on one of her nighttime jaunts and she was excited. The fact that her Uncle Katashi knew about her visits to the seedy, unseen part of the capitol city did take away a bit of the thrill, though. It wasn't completely secret any more. Sure, Ibaraki had known earlier, but he wasn't close to her, so his knowledge didn't count.

She wore a plain red skirt over black leggings and a loose tunic of red and gold, finally opting for the brighter colours that everyone in the underbelly of the capitol wore. There was no sense in standing out; it only brought her trouble. And her age and knife throwing ability were unusual enough.

Though the night was mild, she brought along her dark cloak. It hung limply from her shoulders in the breezeless night. A tiny drawstring bag containing a few gold pieces hung from her belt and all of her knives were in place. The criminal element was rampant in the dark part of the capitol and Mai needed to be ready for anything. Her uncle's words rang very clearly in her mind. She wouldn't disappoint him.

She jogged quickly through the city, sticking close to the shadows, and arrived at the alley by the bookstore a quarter of an hour later. Taking a deep breath, Mai headed down the dark passageway. She stood and observed for a few minutes before diving into the thick of things.

There was a fight going on in front of the brothel. Mai couldn't see anything for the crowd gathered around, but she could hear the sound of fists colliding with flesh and the shouts of the people grew more raucous by the second. Curious the black haired girl pushed her way through the throng and earned herself more than a few dirty looks. She kept one hand on a knife, caressing the handle that was worn smooth from her fingers.

As she got closer to the action, the voices of the fighters became clearer. Mai recognized them both; Ibaraki and his oldest son, Shinji, were the ones throwing punches. She went back the way she had come and then skirted her way around the crowd looking for a secluded vantage point from which to watch. The building next door provided one.

"Bastard!" Shinji spat violently as he swung at his father.

"You've got no business being here," Kano shot back with equal venom. "Mind your own damn business."

He grabbed Shinji's fist and pushed back on it. The seventeen year old winced but reached out with his other hand, grabbing a fistful of his father's tunic and pulling as hard as he could. Father and son were only inches apart now. The atmosphere was tense and Mai unconsciously held her breath.

"You're cheating on Mom," the young man screamed. "You're cheating on all of us. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I'm not stupid you know and I'm not a little kid anymore. I've heard you leave for months. Tonight I finally decided to follow you."

"Your place is at home, boy, not keeping tabs on me."

Kano was breathing heavily and a thin trickle of blood ran down his cheek from the corner of his eye. Shinji looked worse. Drying blood edged his nostrils and made a blurry streak across his lips and down onto his chin. One eye was puffy looking and there was a deep cut on his cheek. The young man's eyes were wild looking; rage and pain practically radiated from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Shinji asked mournfully. "Why? Aren't we enough for you?"

The nobleman gave his son a shove and looked across at him disdainfully.

"Grow up," he roared.

"Wh, what?" Shinji spluttered. "I have grown up. But you haven't. I need to tell Mom what you're doing."

"Oh no you don't," Kano said with a vicious grin. "I already stopped that little bitch from telling; you're not going to ruin things for me. Your mother doesn't want to know the truth. Leave her be. She's happy."

Mai's eyes widened. "Bitch?" she repeated.

The crowd, filled with men, women, merchants, prostitutes, thieves and gamblers was transfixed by the scene. They had gone from cheering and jeering to almost complete silence.

"Who are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"That doesn't matter," the man replied and Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

She didn't need someone else knowing she visited here. Honestly, Mai wondered if her trips were worth it anymore. She watched as Shinji, looking defeated now, backed away from his father and toward the tavern next door. He walked right by her. Mai could have touched his arm. Part of her wanted too. Shinji knew what she knew. Instead, she let her eyes follow him as he walked dejectedly homeward.

"Shinji," Kano called. "I'm not done with you yet."

Father ran after son. He grabbed the young man roughly and pushed him into the gritty stone of the alley's wall. Mai stopped looking.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Mai's mother asked her the next morning over breakfast.

"I just got up, Mom, so….no."

Masami looked positively gleeful. She took a dainty bite of her eggs and then proceeded to tell the tale.

"I heard from Saya who makes dresses for Taji Ibaraki, she was here to take a quick measurement very early, that Kano and Shinji got into a terrible fight with each other last night. Apparently there was blood everywhere and broken bones. Taji is terribly upset; that poor woman."

"But she has three sons," Mai retorted smartly. "Her life should be perfect."

Masami gave her daughter a look that could wither plants.

"I wonder what they were fighting about. Maybe Shinji's been seeing a girl other than the one he's betrothed to?"

Mai bit the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing. Her mother had the wrong one seeing women on the side. It really wasn't a funny situation, though. The whole thing made Mai ill.

"Who cares?" Mai said in a dull tone.

"I do. Taji's my friend."

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Of course, Mai; what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing; I'll be spending the day at the palace. Azula's invited me over."

"That's wonderful. What will you do?"

"Whatever Azula tells us to," Mai replied dryly.

"You'll be home for dinner, then?"

"Yes, I'll be home for dinner," Mai sighed.

What she really wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep. Mai didn't want to see either the princess or Ty Lee, but she had no choice. Only severe illness was a good enough excuse to refuse Azula's invitation. For just a minute, Mai contemplated faking something. But she thought better of it; her ruse was bound to be discovered.

* * *

"That brunch was so much fun," Ty Lee declared as soon as Mai rounded the corner and stepped onto the green grass of the palace gardens. "Don't you think so, Mai?"

"Ty Lee," Azula began haughtily, "your standards are just low. That was not fun."

"Hmmmph," the acrobat sniffed. "You don't have to be so mean."

"Oh, get over it, Ty. You're too sensitive. Mai doesn't let anything bother her, right Mai?"

Mai wanted to go home already; well, not home but somewhere else. She wasn't in the mood for Azula's games and manipulations. And she did not want to be pitted against the acrobat. It was unusual for Ty Lee to defy Azula in any way. Mai wondered what was bothering the girl.

"Mai?" Azula repeated. "I asked you a question."

"Oh, um, I guess not," she said without any real conviction.

"Geez, sometimes I wonder why I bother with either of you two. Thank Agni you both have skills. I'm sure that I'll need them one day."

'Nothing like feeling wanted,' Mai said to herself.

"I'm sure we can help you, Azula," Ty Lee stated, her voice bright and cheerful again. "The three of us will be able to take on anyone."

"It won't be for awhile. Father doesn't thing I'm old enough yet. I don't know what age has to do with it. I'm smarter than any of his generals. My firebending is better than almost anyone's. He needs to give me a mission. I would take the two of you along."

"Wow, that sounds exciting, doesn't it, Mai?"

"Sure," Mai agreed halfheartedly.

The ebony haired girl imagined camping out near a battlefield or infiltrating the enemy via some dirty, disused path, forced to wear peasant disguises and not bathing for days at a time. She shuddered.

"So what are we doing today?" Ty Lee asked the princess.

"We're going to practice our skills. I want to see just how well each of you is doing."

Mai's mouth turned almost imperceptibly downward in a frown. She didn't like practicing or demonstrating _anything_ in front of Azula. She was too critical, too cold in her analysis and often just plain cruel. Besides Mai's knife throwing was something special that she shared with only select people; Zuko and her uncle. Throwing at the competition during her first visit to the dark part of the city was her decision and that had been exhilarating. Other than that she practiced alone. It was her refuge. That was about to change, though.

"Ty Lee, we're going to find a servant for you to practice your chi blocking on. And Mai, that tree over there will do. Prepare yourself."

Azula wasn't kidding about the servant. Ten minutes later a man and a woman, in their middle years, fear in their eyes, walked behind the princess and Ty Lee and then stood awkwardly in the garden.

"Mai, I want you to watch Ty Lee too. Okay, Ty, go."

"What if I hurt them, Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "I'm not an expert yet."

"They're just servants," the princess reminded her.

The girl's grey eyes widened with surprise.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone," she insisted.

"Do it, Ty Lee," Azula ordered.

The acrobat and chi blocker cart wheeled over to woman, made a few quick, well placed jabs with her fingers and they watched as the servant dropped to the ground, unable to move. Her eyes were terrified now and the male servant knelt beside her, gently slapping her cheeks.

"She's fine, you imbecile," Azula said coldly, "Back away from her."

"Yes, Princess," he said obediently.

"Now, do it to him but hit different spots this time."

Ty Lee went into action and incapacitated the man, hitting an entirely different series of pressure points. He dropped like a stone beside the woman. His eyes darted around frantically. The chi blocker dropped down to her knees and checked the pair, concern on her face. Satisfied that they were fine she got up and looked over to Azula.

"Well done," the princess praised her. "Impressive, don't you think, Mai?"

"Sure," Mai replied.

"Now it's your turn. Hmmm, how about we put an apple on Ty Lee's head and get her to stand in front of the tree."

Mai was confident in her abilities but had never thrown a knife with an actual human being there as a prop. She swallowed hard and began to protest.

"I'd rather just throw at the tree, or one of the apples that's hanging from a branch," she stated.

"It's an order, Mai, and Ty Lee doesn't mind, do you, Ty?"

"Of course not; I'm sure Mai won't hurt me."

Mai looked closely at her friend and noticed the tension in her shoulders and her tightly clenched fists.

"Great," Mai muttered sarcastically and then took a deep breath.

She tried to focus on just the apple, not Ty Lee's trembling lip or frightened eyes. Breathing in again, she selected a blade from her arsenal. Once the knife was in her hand, the old familiar movements and routine took over. She aimed and let the blade fly. It neatly pierced the red apple and Ty Lee sighed heavily with relief.

"Wow, Mai, that was awesome!" she exclaimed and moved away from the tree.

"Mai's not done yet," Azula stated calmly. "I want her to try from further back. Get another apple."

"But….." Ty Lee began.

"Are you afraid?" the princess asked with a sneer.

"Yes," the girl replied, tugging on her long braid.

"Fine, just one more then; Mai stand back there."

'Back there' was a good three or four body lengths further away. A dull anger bloomed inside Mai. Sometimes she really hated the princess.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Mai declared.

"I don't care what you think. You will do as I say. How can you be my trusted followers if you don't obey me? I can make your family suffer, you know. All it will take is one word to my father."

The princess stood with her hands on her hips, and authoritative look on her face. She tossed her head and her ponytail bounced merrily back and forth. Mai knew that Azula was more than capable of following through on her threats. She felt weak for not protesting more, but swallowed down that bitterness and threw quickly and efficiently. The apple split in half, one piece bouncing off Ty Lee's head and the other falling straight to the ground.

"I knew you could do it," Ty Lee exclaimed.

The relief the girl felt was obvious in both her posture and her expression. Mai felt it herself.

"Are we done now?" Mai asked.

Azula looked over at the servants still splayed out on the ground unmoving. Then she looked at the fallen apple with its neat incision.

"I suppose," she stated. "You both did well. But no more hesitation and Mai, I think your movements could be a little bit smoother."

The black haired girl fought hard to keep her mask of indifference in place and bit back the smart remark that had come to her immediately. What did Azula know about knife throwing? Mai never presumed to give the princess tips on firebending forms. Silently seething, she retrieved her knife, wiped it off and slipped it back into place.

* * *

They wandered the palace after lunch, Azula leading the way. The princess sneaked a peek at the Fire Lord's private office but even _she_ didn't dare go inside.

"Hmm, I wonder where Father is. There are no meetings today and cook said he hasn't taken lunch yet."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's doing something very important," Ty Lee stated.

Mai just shrugged. She really didn't care where the man was. She had no love for him, Fire Lord or not.

"Let's go to my room, then. I found an interesting book at the library the other day."

"Oooh, what kind of book is it?" Ty Lee asked, even though she was never one for reading.

"You'll see," Azula replied mysteriously.

They continued down the corridors, going further and further into the inner sanctum of the royal home. Many of the corridors were windowless and wall sconces were always lit to guide the way. Their shadows flickered along the walls as they walked and the girls all grew quiet.

"I hear my father's voice," Azula declared.

She pulled them into an alcove and they flattened themselves against the wall.

"Why are we hiding?" Ty Lee asked.

"I want to spy on him," the princess hissed and gave the acrobat a hard look.

"Oh," she replied softly and then put a finger over her lips.

Ozai wasn't alone. Keiko Tanaki accompanied him down the hallway. She was dressed elegantly and wore a smug smile on her face. The Fire Lord's voice sounded surprisingly dulcet. He looked over at Keiko every few seconds, clearly appreciating the shape of her body underneath the fine silks.

Azula frowned as she watched them walk by.

"Isn't that Mrs. Tanaki?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes, it is. What is she doing here?" Azula replied sharply.

Mai knew but said nothing.

"Let's follow them," the princess added.

Down the hall they went, staying a safe distance back. They watched as the couple entered the Fire Lord's private chambers. Daringly, the princess moved forward and pressed her ear to the huge double doors.

"Come on," she beckoned with her hand.

Mai held back. She knew exactly what Ozai and the very married Mrs. Tanaki were doing behind those closed doors. She didn't need to hear it. Azula backed away after a few minutes.

"Let's go," she ordered sharply.

"What about that book, Azula?" Ty Lee asked. "And what was going on in there?"

"Forget the book and nothing," the princess replied.

Mai stole a glance at the normally collected girl. She seemed irritated and, strangely enough, disappointed. There _were _cracks in the princess after all.

* * *

Later that night, Mai read in her room by candlelight. She enjoyed the dancing of the light across the pages and the shadows that moved along with her, skittering their way across her walls. She felt calm in the near dark, relaxed and at ease.

Mai made a decision as she scanned the pages quickly. She'd had enough of the darkness within the darkness. Despite that, she was grateful for her knowledge. She had always suspected that something lurked beneath the perfectly coiffed façade of the nobility. There was no longer any doubt. She didn't have to revel in it, though. She could enjoy the darkness the way she used to.

Placing her book down on her bed, Mai blew out the candle. She tiptoed to her door and opened it carefully. All was quiet in the house. Even Tom-Tom slept. Mai crept down the stairs and strode silently through the house to the back door. She walked outside to the garden, opened the little gate, and headed straight for the solitary tree. Rubbing its bark, she whispered to it.

"You'll stay the same, even if you grow bigger, won't you?"


End file.
